Adventure time: One shot and short story collection
by LogBook27062000
Summary: A collection of one shots and short stories taking place at various points and alternate universes after the series finale. I claim no ownership of the universe, the characters, or anything else related to the medium. All rights go to cartoon network.
1. Chapter 1

One shot: 80 years later

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the land of Ooo

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and children everywhere were enjoying the sunny day outdoors. And although the weather was beginning to get a lot colder as winter was fast approaching, this sunny afternoon was there just to give everyone an opportunity to relax and play.

There was no worry, why would they? Most of the villains that once threatened this land had either been dealt with or just simply disappeared. They didn't need to fear war, why would they? It had been 80 years since the Gum war had happened, and after the heroes had been successful in dealing with the threat peace had become a given.

And no one had to fear from threats coming from the Ice kingdom either, not after the Ice King had disappeared. In his place a strange, yet kindly old man by the name of Simon Petrikov took over as the leader of the Ice Kingdom. Things had gotten a whole lot better, and even while the strange ice thing, which vaguely resembled the Ice King, was around there was no real danger.

Even when the human had passed away about 30 years ago the Ice Thing did not get violent in the slightest, instead he isolated the Ice kingdom from the outside world. And as such no one had been able to enter the Ice Kingdom for 30 years.

Relations with the other kingdoms had improved since the Gum war as well, princess Bubblegum had even gone as far as to apologize for her actions in the Cooler incident. Only after her wife Marceline had nagged to her about to no end off course, but she was still forgiven. And after that relations between the Candy Kingdom and the rest of the kingdoms of Ooo had drastically improved.

Another change that has occurred in the 80 years is the increase of the human population, before the war only one human, Finn the hero, was recorded as living in Ooo. But after the war an entire cities worth of humans arrived by boat.

And as a result a city was build, just outside of the Candy Kingdoms borders in the grasslands. And while a good portion of the humans decided to stay in Ooo others went back and forth between the mainland and the island that they had originated from.

But it hadn't all been happiness, about 40 years ago during a thunder storm the system that kept Minerva Campbell's consciousness got struck by lightning and as a result her consciousness was erased from existence. It affected Finn really badly, he had gotten a depression that lasted nearly six months. And even after that depression was over he still had moments where he would just stare off into the distance and not say a word.

But wait, where is Finn? To know that, we would have to shift our scene to a private room in the Candy Kingdom Hospital. In this room was a single bed, some chairs, and a closet to put clothes in. The bed was currently being occupied by the now 97 year old Finn Mertens, since the 80 years since we last saw our hero a lot has changed about him.

For starters his face had become a lot wrinklier, his hair was now no longer long and blond. Instead he now had much shorter white hair, and thats not all he also had grown a white beard. His eyesight had began to decrease in these last couple of years, so much so that he started wearing prescription glasses to help with his sight issues.

During the gum war he had lost his robotic arm when he jumped after Betty and the Ice King into the monster known as Golb, it fell onto the ground and was then forgotten about. Buried by the sands of time, so to replace the lost arm Princess Bubblegum created a new one. A new arm which was stronger, lighter, and had more functions.

Speaking of Finn, he himself has become a lot more fragile and tired over the last couple of years. His health had even gotten worse over the last couple of weeks, he was getting weaker, he started to get breathing issues, and his hearth would sometimes give out at the most random of times.

It has gotten so bad to the point that Princess Bubblegum had to forcefully make him a resident in the Candy Kingdom Hospital until his condition improved.

And Finn himself, he is laying in the bed in the room. With on either side of the bed Marceline and Princess Bubblegum are standing over Finn, examining the situation. But wait, hold on, they aren't examining the situation, they seem to be arguing with Finn over something.

Or more specifically Bubblegum is arguing, while Marceline just stays silent in the corner of the room.

"For Glob's sake Finn, stop being so stubborn over this." Yelled Bubblegum at the now elderly and retired hero.

"I'm sorry PB, but my decision stands. I'm not letting Marce bite me and turn me into an immortal vampire." Finn said with an elderly voice, while making some coughs throughout his speech.

Struggling to breath, as more and more of his energy is spend trying to stay focused and awake.

"Finn please, look at you. Aren't you in pain, do you think Jake would have wanted this for you. What about Huntress?" She asked in a saddened tone, trying to withhold her tears at the memory of friends that are now long gone.

"PB, yes I'm in pain. Unspeakable pain even, and while I do want the pain to end, I'm ok with it. It's all part of life, everyone eventually has to pass on. And me dying just means that I will finally be able to reunite with Huntress after five years of being separated." Said Finn while giving off a faint smile at the thought.

"And besides, Jake told me years ago to live life to the fullest and when I feel that my time has come to just let go and let life take it's course. For me, this is that moment."

"Finn, please take a moment to reconsider. Think about everything that you will be leaving behind, everyone in Ooo who will lose their friend, their hero, or in the case of your children their father." Princess Bubblegum said in a tone that gave off a feeling of dread behind it.

"Why would it matter PB? Everyone that I have befriended is either dead or is going to do die in a few years, well except for Sweet P. of course." Finn said in a gravelly tone

"As for my children, they are in a good place right now. I might not have shown much of it throughout their childhoods but I'm extremely proud of all of three of them. They all managed to find well paying jobs and even established their own families." Pausing for a bit to catch his breath and then he continued speaking.

"Why would I want to become immortal knowing full well that I'm going to be outliving them, and then what in a few centuries I'll have lost contact with their descendants and the only people in Ooo that I'll still have some contact with being you and Marceline?" Taking a pause to catch his breath after that outburst.

Bubblegum wanted to speak, but instead she stayed silent. Looking at the ground, and realizing her selfishness "What's the point you know?" Finn asked to no one particular in the room

"Living for a few millennia, and then when all life in Ooo is gone, and then being the only living being left in the world. As, lets be honest here, in time were going to lose track of each other." Finn said, after which he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Marceline had been listening to the old hero arguing with her wife for about an hour now, and each minute that passed she had been growing more impatient. Now she couldn't take it anymore, the old hero was stubborn when he was younger. Back then she could deal with it, laugh it off as him not being mature and understanding the world properly. But now, she just can't handle his stubbornness anymore.

She began to walk out of the corner of the hospital room, her teeth began to extend. She was upset, no not upset, she was angry. She wasn't going to wait for his permission, she was going to bite him, drain him of his blood, and turn him into a vampire. She didn't care anymore, she was going to save her friend from himself.

While she was slowly making her way to the bed she began to change, she began to turn into her demonic form. Bubblegum noticed it, and tried to block her path so she wouldn't be able to get to Finn, Marceline not wanting to hurt Bubblegum spoke up in a demonic voice **"Bonnie! Get out of my way Bonnie, I'm not going to hurt you, so get out of my way."**

"No! I'm not letting you get to him, not in the state that you are in right now. We can find an option that doesn't involve force, remember Marceline, remember how we talked about our communication issues. This is just like that."

The Princess said desperately in an attempt to calm down her wife **"Not an option!"** Shouted the demonic Marceline, using her telepathy to float Bubblegum out of her way. But she used too much force while using telepathy and slammed Bubblegum into the wall.

After making impact into the wall Bubblegum swore something out of anger in German that the narrator wasn't able to understand, because the narrator doesn't speak German.

Marceline ignored her wife and floated towards Finn's bed, and began to lower her teeth into Finn's neck. She was about to fully bite down on it when she heard Finn waking up and saying something "Marceline... please... don't do this..." He said in a sweet childlike voice that gave her a sense of nostalgia to when she first met the hero.

"Marceline... please... what if what you do goes wrong, what if instead of saving me, you end up killing me with that bite. Do you want that, do you want to live with the knowledge that instead of saving a person close to you, you instead killed him because you were blinded with rage. Do you want to live with that guilt for all of eternity." Finn said in a calm yet gravelly voice, not bothered in the slightest that his life might be in danger.

As she heard those words Marceline began to transform back into her normal form, but she didn't let go of Finn's neck as she still had her fangs above it.

She then spoke up "And what if you wouldn't die from it? And I wouldn't try it, then what? Would I live with the knowledge that I let my friend die, that I might have failed one of my best friends." She said trying to hide the sadness in her voice as tears started to get form in her eyes.

"No, quite the opposite actually. You'll live for the rest of eternity with the knowledge that you were able to protect your friends to the point that they were able to live full lives, and die in peace. Rather than having them be slaughtered at the hands of monsters or other vampires. Don't feel guilty that you can't change anything about me dying, feel happy that thanks to you and everyone else I was able to live a full life." Finn said with a smile on his face, awaiting the moment that Marceline would sink her teeth into his neck.

But that moment never came, instead Marceline removed her fangs from his neck and let go off Finn. Softly laying him down on the bed, and going back to her wife and helping her up "I'm sorry, please don't be mad." she said in a soft yet regretful tone to the princess "I know, I'm not mad. Just disappointed." The Princess said.

The two went to Finn, then Princess bubblegum spoke up "So, you really don't want to rethink your choice?" She asked in the friendly tone that Finn had always seen her use.

The tone in her voice she used in times of peace, in times of relaxation, in the times when he first met her and things hadn't become so complicated. "Yes, I'm sorry, but my time on this plane has come to an end. Don't feel sad about me dying, be glad that we were able to meet in the first place." He said in a calm tone, one which gave off the essence of wisdom.

After which he added, "And who knows, maybe I'll get reincarnated again." He said as a huge coughing fit overtook him, the girls looked worried at their friend, but let out a sign of relief when the coughing stopped and he looked fine.

Princess bubblegum smiled at the memory as she remembered Finn's earlier lives as a butterfly, Shoko, and a candy knight that gave his life to save the princess from the Ice King.

"And if you can't wait that long, either talk to the part of my soul stuck in the Finn sword, or have Peppermint Butler ask death to fetch my soul." He said, after saying that both Princess Bubblegum and Marceline stepped closer to Finn and held onto his arm that was still fleshy. Gone was the youthful warmth, replaced with chilling coldness.

"Where did the time go?" asked Princess Bubblegum. Both Marceline and Finn gave the Candy Monarch a look of confusion, Bubblegum noticed the confusion and quickly elaborated

"You know, it just feels like these last 80 years have flown by so fast. It started with a child and his dog brother going on your stereotypical adventure to save the princess, but it ended with them having to help the princess prevent the world from being torn up by war and then stopping an ultimate evil from destroying the world."

"Dang, when you put it like that PB you're right. I mean after the first few times it almost felt like our story was under new management." Finn said with a feeling of nostalgia, "But I'm glad it ended the way it did, I'm pretty sure that if it had gone any other way the people that read the story wouldn't have accepted the ending."

Marceline took in his words, thinking back to when she first met him and how much he had changed in the amount of time that she had known him.

She turned to the hero and spoke up "Finn, you have truly grown. Gone is the immature and naive ding dong that I met on that day, one that would charge into battle without a second thought. To be replaced with a matured and grown up hero." The compliment making Finn give off a faint smile.

While Finn was smiling, making the princess and the vampire queen feel relieved. But on the inside Finn had a burning sensation, and not the one that he felt when he first kissed Flame Princess.

Instead it be compared to the feeling of getting stabbed by a thousand swords. He feels that his time is nearing, and so he spoke up "I have one last request to make of both of you." He said with more gravel in his voice.

This caught the attention of both girls, and instead of responding they just nodded. "Promise me that if you ever have a disagreement that you two talk things out, that if there is something bothering you that you communicate, cause this time neither me or Jake will be able to help you solve the issue. So please, don't bottle up your emotions. And please, don't ever lose track of each other, that could be disastrous"

Both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn and understood what he was referring to. Both hesitated with speaking, but after a bit of hesitation Bubblegum spoke up "We promise, we won't bottle up any emotions-" she said as Finn softly whispered "Thank you" Before closing his eyes completely and taking his final breath, while Princess Bubblegum continued speaking "And we won't ever lose track of each other."

As Princess Bubblegum said that she and Marceline both noticed that Finn had his eyes closed, they tried to nudge Finn awake.

But when that didn't work Bubblegum tried to wake up Finn by talking to him "Finn? Can you hear me? Please wake up?" When he didn't wake up she tried to tug at him and tried to wake him up again "Please, wake up... wake up! Finn, please be ok, Finn!" She cried out in desperation, while she was ok with his decision she still didn't want her friend and hero to leave her.

Marceline noticed the hearth-monitor that didn't show any signs of life within the hero, she led out a sigh of acceptance as she had felt Finn's essence leave his body. She floated towards her wife and began to hold her tight, she then began to reassure her as Princess Bubblegum didn't hold back anymore. The floodgates had opened completely "Shshshshshhhhhhh, it's going to be alright. Were going to be alright." She said in a reassuring and calm tone.

The two royals stayed by Finn's bed for a little while longer, letting out their emotions until they were completely empty of tears. After which they began to inform everyone of what had just happened and started to plan the hero's funeral.

* * *

 _One week later_

Finn's funeral was held a week later. His burial happened in between the hero's old tree fort and the cave that had previously belonged to Marceline.

The guests that attended included Finn's own children and their loved ones. Jake's children who had take their own children and significant others with them.

Some of the princesses that were still alive had shown up out of respect for the hero, and even some villains looked on from a nearby hill. Cursing internally that they couldn't take down the hero when they first met him.

The service itself was done respectfully as well, with some of the attendees giving speeches. Telling tales of Finn's early life and all the adventures that he had gone over time. As when he was younger, it was always adventure time.

Telling tales of the many foes that Finn helped defeat, telling tales of everything that Finn had accomplished in both his young and adult life.

After the stories had been told the people in attendance each got a moment to talk to the hero and pay their final respects to him.

Then once everyone was done paying their final respects to their hero or friend, the coffin containing Finn was lowered into its final resting place. The words on the tombstone of his grave reading:

 _Here lies_

 _Finn "The Human" Mertens_

 _87 years old_

 _Father_

 _Husband_

 _Friend_

 _Hero_

After the funeral was done with, everyone returned to their homes. Getting ready to continue with their daily lives and look forward to what the future had in store for them. Without their hero, without Finn.

However, Finn wasn't completely gone. As Finn's spirit was watching the funeral unfold from the afterlife. He had a faint smile on his face, happy to have lived, happy to have made all of these great friends. But also happy to have been reunited with those that he had lost over the years.

His spirit however looked a lot younger than his appearance before he passed away. Having traded his older appearance for the appearance of that of a young adult. And his arm had returned in this state.

While he was watching the final respects given off by his closest friends, he was being approached by a familiar yellow magic dog. The magic dog approached Finn and spoke up "Finn, come along with me." He said in a relaxed and happy tone, indicating that he was glad to have been reunited with his adopted brother.

As Finn didn't give a response as he was too busy watching the scene Jake tried again "Common bro, it's time. Everyone has been gathered to see you again." The yellow dog said in a more demanding tone.

This time Finn did hear what was said to him, turned off the tv that he was watching and responded "Sure Jake, lets go." he said as he walked towards his brother and embraced him in a bear hug.

As the two began to walk towards a bright door Jake asked for one final time "What time is it?"

"Adventure time!" The two said in unison as they walked through the bright door towards the future.


	2. Chapter 2

One Shot: A Reconciliation a thousand years in the making

A/N: I don't own the song Remember You

* * *

It has been a day since the Gum war had ended

Everyone had gone back home to rest from one of the harshest battles that had to ever be fought in Ooo, but now the land was at peace.

Sure the monsters that were unleashed as a result of GOLB had laid waste to a large portion of the land, and the destruction had to be fixed eventually. But for now everyone just wanted to go home and rest.

And although a small celebratory party was held to celebrate the victory, most people only stayed for a small bit before finally returning home to get some sleep.

Flame princess and her representatives took the fire wolves and went back to the fire kingdom, Lumpy Space princess went back to whatever home she felt like going to at the moment, Lemongrab went back to the Earldom of Lemongrab while screaming at the top of his lungs that the end of the war was unacceptable.

Huntress Wizard disappeared back into the forest, but not without giving Finn a card with instructions of how to summon her if he ever wanted to hang out with her. Both Finn and Jake went to their treehouse or at least what was left of the treehouse, and decided to camp outside next to the newly grown Fern tree.

Princess Bubblegum and the rest of the candy people, returned to the Candy Kingdom. But not before telling Marceline that if she wanted, she could stay in the castle like old times.

Marceline accepted the invitation, but she told Bubblegum that she was going to take Gunther and, the former Ice King, Simon back to the Ice Kingdom.

And that, is were we are right now. With Marceline and Simon sitting on chairs in the living room, having put the new ice king to bed.

"I can't believe she is really gone." said Simon with his face buried in his hands, trying to process the events that had just transpired.

"Yeah, but you're you again. Simon, you're finally back. You're no longer under the curse of the crown." Marceline said, trying to cheer up the former Ice King.

Simon looked up at Marceline, and tried to give her a genuine smile. But, instead he just burst into tears "I just had her back, I was just freed from the control of the crown. And without it killing me this time, I really had hoped that we would have been together until we were older." He said, trying to remember events from a thousand years ago.

Marceline felt a sting of pain within her demonic vampire heart, that sting being sympathy. She floated over to Simon and held him tightly, while at the same time reassuring him "Shshshshsh, it's going to be alright. Let all the pain out, this time it's my turn to comfort and protect you." she said in the same soft tone that Simon had used back when they first met.

Simon kept sobbing for a few minutes until all the sadness that had been building up inside of him for the past thousand years was fully let out. Simon, while still being held by Marceline, then spoke up "Thank you my dear, thank you for not giving up on me for the past millennia." He said in a soft, yet understandable tone.

After he had said that Marceline suddenly got confronted with past memories that she had locked away, memories of abandonment, loneliness, fear. While she was reliving all of these memories she began to hold Simon tighter, he began to notice and saw that something that Marceline was in a trance like state. He quickly spoke up trying to get her out of her trance "Marceline, are you alright. Your beginning to hurt me, can you please hold me a bit less tight?"

The voice of her second father broke her out of her trance, she then looked at Simon and spoke up with a soft, almost childlike, voice "Simon, I was really hurt when you left me."

Simon gave her a confused look upon hearing that, and then spoke up "What do you mean? I was trying to protect you, from what I had become. The monster that couldn't be restrained anymore."

"Simon, I was a child, a young, scared, child. A child whose mom had died because of the war, whose father had left her behind, and the closest thing that I had to a parental figure left me. Simon, it really hurt." Marceline said in a soft tone. While Simon was silently listening to her speak, and at the same thinking about everything that had happened in the short time that he knew Marceline as a child.

Marceline continued talking "Do you know what it was like for a small child to be alone in a world devastated by war, wishing that every night that she went to sleep the person that left her behind would have returned to her the next day."

"It drove me to the point that each time I saw a human that had survived I almost thought it was you, Simon. It got to the point that I swore to start hunting vampires, which is what got me turned into a vampire in the first place. What you see in front of you, what I have become, is because of you abandoning me." She said, the last bit being said with venom in her voice.

There was a bit of silence, the only thing that was heard was the sound of cold wind on the outside hitting the mountain. Neither person saying anything, Marceline then spoke up "Simon, it might not look like it now, but I had trouble making friends. Afraid that I would lose them, like I had lost you. I nearly pushed Finn and Jake away because I was afraid that they might leave me as well, only reason it all worked out is because those two ding-dongs are stubborn as can be."

The former Ice King looked at the person he almost considered his own daughter and thought about what he had done. After a bit of thinking he spoke up "Marceline what else could we have done? I never intended to hurt you, I was trying to protect you. You saw the lengths that I went through when I was the Ice King, what if I had done something like that to you? I would have never forgiven myself."

Marceline listened to the former Ice King and retaliated in a harsh sounding tone "There were loads of different possibilities Simon. We could have asked my dad, we could have found a wizard to help you, we could have thrown the crown into some lava melting the crown for good, we could have stayed together and not have the goodbye that we had back then." The last part being said with Marceline's voice becoming high from the stress and tears beginning beginning to fall from her cheeks.

Simon saw what was happening and tried to come up with a method of cheering her up, after a bit of trying to remember his life as the Ice King, all the while Marceline struggling to fight the sadness that had began to overtake her, Simon then realized which song he had to use to hopefully cheer her up. He managed to free himself from Marceline's grasp, and the wrapped his arms around her and began to sing.

 _Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

 _That must be so confusing for a little girl._

 _And I know you're going to need me here with you._

 _But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too._

After the first part Marceline first gave Simon a confused look, but then understood what was happening and decided to join him with singing the song

 _This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,_

 _And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

 _Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

 _When I don't remember you._

 _Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away._

 _I can't remember what it made me say._

 _But I remember that I saw you frown._

 _I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown._

 _This magic keeps me_

 _Alive, but it's making me crazy._

 _And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

 _Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

 _When I don't remember you._

 _Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

 _When I don't remember you._

When they finished the song Marceline and Simon looked each other in the eyes, each seeing the hardships and pain the other had gone through in their lifetime. This moment giving the two people a moment of clarity and understanding, they then let go of each other and each stood up and walked, or floated in Marceline's case to a different part of the room.

The room stayed silent for a bit, then Simon turned to Marceline who was facing him with her back, he then spoke up "Marceline, I understand if you need some time, but please know that if you want we could reconnect. But only if you really want to."

Marceline turned around to face Simon and spoke up with a soft and innocent tone "Simon, it might take a long time but I would be more than happy to finally spend time with you again. Just promise me to never abandon me ever again."

"Don't worry, I won't." He said as he led out a yawn "Boy, I'm tired. Marceline if you want you can stay over, I think there might be a spare bed in this place."

"No thanks, I still have some things to talk about with Bonnibel. So I'll see you at a later moment" Marceline said as she began to float towards the massive door within the mountain, before turning around and speaking up "Also Simon, please be safe. You're mortal again, a palace made of ice is not a good place for a human to live in. If things work out with Bonnie I might even let you borrow my home, at least there it's warm"

"Don't worry with Gunther becoming my old persona I don't think I'll be in a lot of danger." Simon said in a reassuring tone "Now have a safe trip and enjoy your date with the princess." He said as he gave Marceline a small smile.

Marceline returned the smile and then floated out of the window, after Simon was absolutely certain that Marceline was gone he closed the window and made his way over to his bed. Before going to sleep he thought to himself _"I really hope that she can forgive me when I eventually do die of old age."_


	3. Chapter 3

One Shot: Finn and Jake in: Shanghaied

* * *

 **Review replies:**

 **A-T Beta:** Thank you for the review, glad you enjoyed the little nods

 **Guest:** Thanks for the compliment

 **MarCor3:** Thank you for both of the reviews, I'm glad you were able to enjoy them and I hope you enjoy this one as well

* * *

A/N: And now for something completely different

I don't own Adventure Time and I don't own anything in relation to Spongebob Squarepants

Any line that doesn't sound familiar has been changed to fit the context

I hope you enjoy

* * *

Finn is having breakfast at a table in the treehouse with an empty bowl on the table and a box of cereal in his hands, he looks at a box of Vamp-O's cereal in his hands and reads the label on the box "Mmm, Vamp-O's! With one of eight essential Prizes inside!" He says as he empties the entire box onto his bowl, after which he throws the box onto the ground. When the cereal is on the table he quickly starts to remove the cereal only to the table is completely empty.

He then walks over to the box and begins to shake it to get his prize, only for a small bit of dust to fall out instead. After slapping the box once, a giant anchor fall out of the sky and into the treehouse. Finn looks at the anchor and exclaims "Holy smokes!" After which he begins to run out of the treehouse towards the Ice Kingdom.

As Finn reaches the Ice Kingdom he loudly begins to yell "Simon! The sky had a baby from my cereal box! Simon!" He exclaimed, causing the Ice King to poke out his head out of the window and giving Finn a look of disbelief "Simon! The sky had a baby!" Finn yells at him again.

Simon looks at the treehouse in the distance, then at Finn, before giving him an annoyed look due to his idiocy and speaking up "Thats not a baby. That's a giant anchor. Now go away!" He yelled out of annoyance, while at the same Jake came over.

"Hey dude, the sky had a baby." Said Jake

"I know. What do you think we should name it?" Asked Finn

"How about..." Responded Jake before being interrupted by Simon

"Why don't you two go climb it's anchor rope? I'm sure it goes somewhere far away." Simon said with a hopeful tone, after which the anchor moved from Finn's treehouse all the way to the Ice Kingdom and getting stuck within the mountain "Now look what you've done!" Yelled Simon out in anger.

"We didn't do it, Simon. Our hands are clean." Said Finn, as he and Jake hold out their hands. With Jake saying an extra "Clean" for emphasis. Although an extra look at their hands would reveal that neither human nor dog had washed their hands this morning.

Simon then flew up his mountain and grabbed onto the rope of the anchor "Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this thing." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Wouldn't that be the top?" Asked Finn, causing an annoyed grunt from Simon, after which Simon began to climb the rope. Making Finn and Jake to run up to the top of the mountain, while each yelling out "Simon, wait! Wait!" and "Simon!". After that they both reach the rope and start climbing the rope.

 _A few inches later_

We now cut to seeing Finn, Jake, and Simon climbing the rope and being a few hundred feet in the air. While climbing Finn looks up, points into th sky and shouts in disbelief "Ship!"

"Finn, how long are you gonna stay in your little fantasy world?" Responded Jake, not believing what his brother was saying.

Finn then points up to show Jake what he saw and says "No, look, a giant ship!" He yells out, as now both Jake and Simon see a green glowing ship. Jake being shocked that he was wrong, while Simon is not fazed at all.

"Great. Lets go! Now I can finally give this anchor dropper a piece of my mind." Simon says as he keeps climbing.

"I don't now, Simon. That ship has a spooky green glow around it." Finn says in a worried and scared tone.

"That's probably because its good-for-nothing owner is too lazy to clean or drop its anchors in the right place." Simon says in an annoyed tone, while continuing to climb the rope towards the ship.

"Simon, wait!" yells Finn, as he and Jake quickly follow the Ice King onto the ship.

As they climb onto the ship and arrive on the main deck they look around for a bit, after which Simon exclaims "All right, who owns this crate?" He said as he notices a door with sign that says 'Owner' on it, Simon goes over to the door and begins to knock on it "Come on out! I wanna file a complaint!" He yell, as he keeps knocking on the door.

While at the same time, Finn and Jake are looking around the ship. "Doesn't this place seem familiar?" Finn asks Jake as he looks at the sails that have vampire shaped skulls on them.

"I don't know. Why?" Asks Jake

"I don't know. Doesn't it just kind of ring a bell?" He ponders as Simon is ringing a bell"

"Yes." replies Jake

"I know who owns this boat but I just can't place the name." Finn says as he walks past a barrel that says 'property of Marceline the Vampire Queen also known as the Flying Dutchwoman'

As he says this Marceline Jumps out from the door, knocking Simon to the ground as she makes a screeching and hissing sound "No, no, it's not 'Screeeeeech' or 'hissssss!'"

"I am Marceline the Vampire queen, but you may call me the Flying Dutchwoman!" She yells out in anger at the trespassers on her ship. The anger causing thunder to strike.

"That's it." Yelled Finn out in excitement and stupidity "Simon, this ship belongs to the Red Baron."

"Who dares to enter the Flying Dutchwoman's lair and go even further by awakening me from my slumber!" She yelled out at the three people in front of her.

Finn replies, unaware that his answer could get Simon in trouble "It's Simon. He wants to complain to you." causing the Flying Dutchwoman to give Simon an evil glare.

This causes Simon to respond with a nervous tone in his voice "I...no, I don't." He said while his voice trembles in fear.

"Well, what about all the stuff about him having a dirty ship and being lazy and all?" Asked Finn, oblivious to the fact that this response only made the Dutchwoman angrier and made her give Simon a dirty look.

While laughing nervously Simon responded "I never said that."

Enraged at the lies the Flying Dutchwoman responds enraged at Simon "Insulting a woman's ship is worse than insulting her own mother!" She shouted at Simon, enraged. The anger causing thunder to strike.

"No, no, wait, it was his mother you said was dirty, not his ship." said Finn, causing the Flying Dutchwoman to shoot fire from her nose. Frying Simon in the process, causing him to let out a scream of anguish "Ow" he said afterwards.

The Flying Dutchwoman looked over to Finn and Jake in anger, she then spoke up "You're next." Causing Finn and Jake to jump of the ship in fear of what could happen next. While falling, Finn remarks "That was a close one." Before falling on the surface, only to figure out that they are back on the ship.

"Welcome back!" The Dutchwoman exclaimed, realizing they are back on the ship Finn and Jake jump overboard again "That was a closer one!" Exclaimed Finn as he and Jake land back onto the ship, and are once again greeted by the Dutchwoman "Welcome back!" She exclaimed, causing Finn and Jake to once again jump of the ship.

"Hey! How come when they act up, all they get is the welcome wagon? If you ask me, it's..." Simon interjected, but was interrupted by another zap from the Dutchwoman halfway through his sentence. At the same time Finn and Jake fall back onto the ship.

"So, are you gonna try that again?" asked the Dutchwoman, having Jake reply with "Probably." The answer causing Simon to get zapped by the Dutchwoman again, then she asks "How about now?" asks the Dutchwoman, causing Jake to reply with "Uhh..." but before he can say anything Simon covers Jake's mouth with his hand.

He then replies "No, no, they're not. Whew." He said and then he lets out a sigh of relief at the fact that he is not getting zapped, only to get zapped by the Dutchwoman.

"Now listen." The Dutchwoman said as she takes out a book that says 'Ghost-Vampire Rule Book', she looks through it and speaks up "Whosoever sets foot on the Flying Dutchwoman's ship, uninvited or otherwise, shall become members of his ghostly crew forever!" She closes the book, and starts a sentence "And, uhh." She looks at the book again and finishes "Ever." She says as she closes the book and puts it away.

"Will we be getting business cards?" Asked Simon, the only reply he got being a zap of lightning.

"Silence!" The Dutchwoman shouted, causing lightning to strike. "You're part of my crew now, and our job is to sail around and frighten people. It'll be grueling, mind- numbing, and repetitive. Just like...daytime television."

"Now you listen here, mister. If you think I'm gonna spend more than five minutes on this dumpster, then you're crazy. I mean, look at this place. It's disgusting!" Simon exclaimed, unhappy about the new situation, after which he holds up a green jockstrap to prove his point. "Whoever told you that having oil lamps next to hardwood paneling was a good idea..." He continued, causing the Dutchwoman to grow tired of the complaining and picks up Simon.

"Oh, oh, now what? I suppose you're gonna show me..." Simon said as the Dutchwoman was unzipping a flying zipper that was suddenly hovering in mid-air "Oh, gee, that's very nice. What is this, some kind of magic act?" He said as the Dutchwoman tosses Simon into the Fly of Despair, causing Simon to scream in anguish at the horror he is seeing as he keeps falling down. While Finn and Jake look at him in horror.

As she closes the Fly of Despair the Flying Dutchwoman turns to the two boys and speaks up "Would anyone else like to enter the 'Fly of Despair'?" She asks, causing both Finn and Jake to start shivering in their boots.

"No! We know our place now, madame Dutchwoman." Finn says while looking terrified, Jake adds with "We'll do anything you say." while also being afraid of what could happen.

The response giving the Dutchwoman a smile of satisfaction, she then speaks up "Then, for starters, you can...swab the deck" She says as she hands Finn and Jake a mop and a bucket.

Finn and Jake look at the items they were given in bewilderment "Look, Jake. A real, life, ghost mop." Finn said, while admiring the mop he is holding.

"And I got this hat." Said Jake as he shape-shifts his head to fit into the bucket.

"Listen! We're heading down to Ooo and the other kingdoms tonight for a little haunting spree, so I want this ship to look good and scary!" Said the Dutchwoman, growing more annoyed and impatient with each second that passes.

"You mean you want it to look good...and scary. Well, I think we can probably..." Said Finn, getting confused by what could be meant with what he was being told "No, no, I think he means he wants it to look so good that it's scary." Said Jake, trying to make sense of the task.

"Or maybe that by looking so scary you forget that it doesn't look good!" Said Finn, with Jake adding "I don't get it." at this point Jake had given up on trying to make sense of the situation. Finn gives it one more shot and says "Look, it's easy, it simply means that..." Said Finn, before being interrupted by an annoyed Flying Dutchwoman.

"Never mind what it means! I just want it to look scary! That's it! You know, mold growing on the ceilings and bugs in the sink." She yells at them, Finn tries to make sense of their task one more time and adds "So, you don't want it to look good?" Causing the Dutchwoman to get even more annoyed and she yells out "Get moving!" Causing lightning to strike, making Finn and Jake afraid. They immediately begin to clean the ship.

* * *

We then cut to later, the sun has gone down and the night-sky has taken over. We can see the Ghost ship sailing across the sky, and on the ghost ship we can see Jake manning the steering wheel, with Finn and the Flying Dutchwoman being on the main deck.

"What a beautiful night, perfect for scaring people. Crew, howl with me so that we might set all of Ooo ablaze with fear." Said the Flying Dutchwoman, after which she let out a mighty roar, to which Finn responded with a simple snicker. To which Jake added "Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee!"

The Flying Dutchwoman lets out another roar, with Finn giving another snicker. And Jake added "Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee!" The Flying Dutchwoman tries to let out another roar only to be interrupted by Jake going "Leedle-eedle-eedle- eedle-eedle!". Gaining an annoyed look from the Flying Dutchwoman.

The Flying Dutchwoman tries to let out another roar, only to be once again interrupted "Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle!", the Flying Dutchwoman tries to let out a roar one more time, but Jake cuts her off again "Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle!" causing an awkward silence to fall over the ship.

Not bothering anymore, the Flying Dutchwoman says "Eh, that'll do. Okay, Human, since the Yellow Dog is working on the navigation, it's up to you to find our first victim. Here, use this spyglass. Now hurry up! Were burning moonlight." She said, as she then gave Finn a telescope to use.

"Let's see who we can find." Said Finn, as he places the telescope on the ground and spins it "Captain, there's a guy we can scare." He said as the telescope stopped spinning and pointed towards one of the buff dudes from the fighting village. This makes the Flying Dutchwoman nervous and blows the telescope a bit to the right. This time making it point towards Sweet P. who was walking along the road to the forest.

"I had four biscuits, and I ate one. Then I only had three." He exclaimed.

The Flying Dutchwoman gets a faint smile on her face and remarks "Ahh, it does me heart good to see children out after dark. Yellow dog, take us behind those rocks."

"Moving behind the rocks!" Said Jake, as he starts the steer the ghost ship behind some rocky terrain. While at the same time Finn is keeping watch over the outside "Keep going. You're good. You're good. You're good...and...stop. Don't worry, Cap'n, we'll buff out those scratches." Said Finn, as the ship kept getting more damaged over time. In the end revealing the giant gaping holes in the ship.

"All right, never mind it. Just jump out when I give the signal." Said the Flying Dutchwoman as she went of the ship to hide behind the rocks near the path the Sweet P. was walking one. Then when Sweet P. came close to the rock, the Flying Dutchwoman jumped out and exclaimed "Boo! Prepare to be burdened with the haunting memory of my ghostly ghost-vampire pirates!"

Confused as to why Finn and Jake haven't jumped out yet, the Flying Dutchwoman casts a quick look at the bushes. Both Finn and Jake peak out from behind the bushes, and Finn asks "Was that the signal?" As she sees that the Flying Dutchwoman nods yes to him, he adds "Okay, sorry, sorry, just...just do it again."

"With the haunting memory of my ghostly ghost-vampire pirates!" She yells out once again, this time Finn and Jake do come out of the bushes. Both making 'Oooh's' and 'Aaaah's" as spooky sounds, while Finn does a trick with his fingers to scare the child. After doing the trick Jake adds "How does he dooooooo that?" as the Flying Dutchwoman replies in annoyance with "Get back on the ship."

Finn and Jake move backwards into the bushes, as they do they add "It's still a mystery!" After they leave into the bushes Sweet P. adds "Those guys are dorks.", to which the Flying Dutchwoman replies "Yes, but they're my dorks." as she goes back towards the ship.

The scene then cuts to the ship going through the rocks again, the Flying Dutchwoman looking unamused, and bits of the ship flying around "You're good. You're good. You're good." being repeated by Finn. The Dutchwoman is then seen scaring a female candy person, making thunder strike and having fire come out of her mouth. Which Finn and Jake mimic by blowing bubbles and waving around a plate of foil to mimic lightning effects.

The next scene shows the ship going through the rocks again, the Flying Dutchwoman looking even more annoyed, and bits of the ship flying around "You're good. You're good. You're good." being yelled by Finn. We then see a Fire person going out to jog, with the Flying Dutchwoman jumping out of the wall trying to scare the candy person. Finn and Jake do the same, only to make silhouettes of themselves into the wall.

The ship is going through the rocks again, the Flying Dutchwoman looking very annoyed, bits of the ship are flying around "You're good. You're good. You're good." being repeated by Finn. The Flying Dutchwoman is then shown scaring a slime person, turning her neck completely while letting out a mad cackle. Finn and Jake start turning around as well, and turning, and turning, and turning. Until they are shown to be wearing ice skater outfits and taking part in a figure skating competition.

* * *

The scene then cuts back to the ship, with Finn and Jake sitting on wooden beds within their rooms. Finn asks out of curiosity "Why do you think the Flying Dutchwoman asked us to wait in our bunk room?"

"Maybe he's gonna give us a reward!" Replied Jake, "Like movie passes?" added Finn, "Or an oversized coffee mug?!" Said Jake in a hopeful tone. The thought of a reward making them excited and causing them to bounce on the wooden plank. Just as the Flying Dutchwoman walks floats into the room I've been thinking. "Stop bouncing!" She said, causing Finn and Jake to stop.

"This whole crew for eternity thing isn't working out. It's not really you so much as it is me." Said the Flying Dutchwoman, making Finn asks in response "You're setting us free?", to which the Flying Dutchwoman replied "Well, actually, I'm just gonna eat you. See you at dinner!" She said as she left the room, causing Finn and Jake to look at each other and screen in fear.

"Wait, I have an idea!" said Jake, to which Finn replied "Really?! What is it?" Having Jake give the answer "Let's leave!" He yelled out.

"But the door is locked and the only way out is through the...perfume department" Said Finn, as he pointed towards the door of the perfume department which was filled with shoppers. "Let's do it." said Jake, as he and Finn quickly run through the door into the perfume department.

We then see Finn and Jake running through the perfume department, trying everything they can in their power to avoid getting sprayed by perfume. They try dodging, jumping over the perfume, and even keeping their mouths and noses shut. But it doesn't work, as they keep getting sprayed. Jake even tried to put on a gas mask, but a hand just pulls off the mask and sprays him in them face. The last image we can see before they reach the exit, is of Finn and Jake holding onto each other for balance while getting sprayed with perfume from all sides.

As they make it out of the perfume department Finn remarks "I always hate going in there!" with Jake replying "Yeah."

At that moment Finn hears something and speak up "Wait, listen." as both of them put an ear on the door to the Flying Dutchwoman's room to eavesdrop.

The Flying Dutchwoman was writing in her diary and narrating out-loud "Dear Diary: I told them I'm going to eat them tomorrow. I made up some of that brown sauce mom showed me just for the occasion. Ahh, it's a good thing I found my dining sock again. Remember the last time I lost my dining sock, I couldn't eat for a whole week. Yeah, sometimes I wonder how I'd survive if anything should ever happen..." She then stops narrating, as she notices that he sock has gone missing.

She then sees Finn and Jake escape with the sock to the main deck, she chases them onto the main deck were she confronts them "Give me back my sock! Everyone knows I can't eat without it!" she demands, to which Finn replies "Never!"

"Okay, then..." She says, as she tries to blast Finn only for him to use the sock and reflect the blast back at the Flying Dutchwoman. "Give it to me!" She demanded, as she and Finn begin to tug on the sock "Never!" Finn shouts. As they keep tugging the Flying Dutchwoman panics and says "Wait, you're stretching out the elastic!"

Both stop tugging on the sock, but neither of them is letting go of the sock. Then Jake walks in and says "It would seem we have reached an impasse."

The Flying Dutchwoman lets go of the sock and says "The dog is right. Tell you what. You give me back the sock, and I'll give you...three wishes."

"Make it five"

"Four"

"Three. Take it or leave it."

Dumbfounded at the response from the dog, the Flying Dutchwoman replies "Okay...uhh, three. You get three wishes."

In amazement Finn says "Wow! Three wishes, Jake. Isn't that great?", to which Jake replied "Wishes? I wish we had known that earlier!" The accidental wish causing the clock to move back by one minute.

"Okay, you got two wishes left." Said the Flying Dutchwoman at the pair, smiling internally at their idiocy.

In his excitement Finn taps Jake on the shoulder and says "Well, we still have two more. How exciting! I wish Simon were here to see this!"

Cut to Simon who is still falling in the 'Fly of despair' to what seems like a background of pasta's and spaghetti. He falls through a portal and lands through the roof of his mountain onto his bed. He then remarks "Boy, I'm glad all that's over!" as he is promptly teleported from his bedroom back onto the ship.

The sudden reappearance of Simon causes Finn and Jake to exclaim "Simon, you're back." Causing Simon to look around in confusion

Finn begins to explain the situation "Guess what? The Flying Dutchwoman gave us three wishes! Jake used the first one, and I guess I..." he stopped talking at the realization of what he had done "Just used the second one." He silently added.

"Well, then, the last one you owe me because you got me back into this mess!" replied Simon in an annoyed tone.

This reply causes Jake to protest "Wait! I think it belongs to me!" This causes all three of them to argue over who gets the last wish "Because I didn't really get a real wish, so why should you get a wish..."

"Well, that's not right because..." replied Finn, as the arguing evolved into shouting. The arguing and shouting started to get on the nerves of the Flying Dutchwoman, as such she shouted "That's enough!" the shout was powerful enough to cause lightning to strike and immediately got Finn, Jake, and Simon to stop arguing.

"Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish." The Flying Dutchwoman says as begins to use the sacred method "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and..." She rhymes as she begins to finish the chant "You are it." she says as she stopped her hand by Finn.

At the realization Simon rushes to Finn, grabs onto him and says "Hurry, Finn! We're about to get eaten. What can you wish for to make it so we don't get eaten?"

"Don't worry, Simon. I've got it all figured out. She won't be able to eat us because...I wish that the Flying Dutchwoman was a vegetarian!" Finn wishes, which turns the Flying Dutchwoman into a vegetarian. Simon, Finn, and Jake then get teleported to outside of the treehouse, which unbeknownst to them had turned into a pineapple. "Hooray" they shouted.

"We're home." said Finn, to which Jake replied "You did it, Finn. We're saved", to which they get a reply from Simon who had looked down at their bodies "But why have we been turned into fruits?"

We then cut to the outside of a blender, with the Flying Dutchwoman cutting some fruits "Hey, I get a wish, too. Fruit prevents scurvy!" she said, causing the three people in the blender to start screaming. While at the same time they start to bounce around. "Hey, get back here with that!" The Flying Dutchwoman shouted as she began to chase the blender over the roof of her hippie-themed car.

* * *

 **Ending 2**

"Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish." The Flying Dutchwoman says as begins to use the sacred method "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and..." She rhymes as she begins to finish the chant "You are it." she says as she stopped her hand by Jake.

To which Simon replies in a worried voice "That's you, Jake. Make your wish!"

"Ummm..." Jake ponders

"Wait, Jake. Listen, I do not particularly want to be trapped here for all eternity. Eternity is a very long time..." Simon said as he grabbed a piece of string to represent eternity "Understand?"

"Jake, you've got to think harder than you ever thought before." Said Finn, as he tries to help Jake.

"Uhh..." Replied Jake, struggling to think.

"That's not going to do it! Think harder!" Said Finn, causing Jake to think even more "Uhh..."

Causing Finn and Simon to encourage Jake "Come on, Jake! Come on! What are you thinking about?" "Come on, Jake Yes, think, think really hard!" Making Jake think even more. "Yes, Patrick! You're doing good!" Both Finn and Simon said while having a stressed tone in their voice.

Jake thinks so hard, that within his head a toaster ejects a piece of toast. "Okay! I got it!" He said, the Flying Dutchwoman replies with "Your wish is granted." This causes gum to appear in Jake's hands, as he starts to eat some of the gum both Finn and Simon look at him in shock. Jake realized this and says "Oh, I'm sorry... Want some gum?"

"You wished for gum?" asked Simon, while feeling dumbfounded.

"Well, if we're going to be there forever, we might as well have fresh breath!" Jake said as he hands both Finn and Simon a piece of gum. Both start immediately eating it.

We then cut to later, the Flying Dutchwoman has just finished her meal and is resting up from the large meal. She then remark "Ahh... Minty!", as Finn, Jake, and Simon are begging for the Flying Dutchwoman to let them out of her stomach. The Flying Dutchwoman ignores them and falls asleep.

* * *

 **Ending 3**

"Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish." The Flying Dutchwoman says as begins to use the sacred method "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and..." She rhymes as she begins to finish the chant "You are it." she says as she stopped her hand by Simon

"Simon! You get to have a wish! A great big wish!" exclaimed Finn, hopeful at the fact that they might be able to escape.

"That's right! And you know what I wish?" he asked, to which Jake replied "No."

Simon replies with "I wish that I never met you two ding-dongs before in my entire life!". To which the Flying Dutchwoman replies "So be it." she then grants the wish and makes it so that Finn and Jake had never met Simon before in their lives.

Finn, now thinking that he is meeting a new person, says "Hi there. I don't believe we've met. My name is Finn and this is my brother Jake.", with Jake greeting Simon with "Hi!"

Simon, angry at the result, says "That's _not_ what I meant!"

The Flying Dutchwoman shrugs and says "Well, now that introductions are out of the way, it's time for dinner!" as she takes out a metal knife and fork.

We then cut to later, the Flying Dutchwoman has just finished her meal and is resting up from the large meal. Within her stomach Finn, Jake, and Simon are having a conversation "And what did you say your name was?"

"I'm Simon. I have known you for quite a few years now." Said Simon, tired and annoyed at the events of the day.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Si mon. We have plenty of time to know each other, I guess." Said Finn as he let out a small chuckle, with Simon's only response being a soft groan.

* * *

A figure awoke from it's slumber with a gasp of horror of what they had seen. "Oh my Glob! What a horrible nightmare!" Yelled Princess Bubblegum at the horrors that she had seen in her dream.


	4. Chapter 4

One Shot: Elements arc aftermath

* * *

With all of Ooo saved from being turned into a madhouse by the powers of slime, candy, fire, and ice, our heroes decided to go and take a rest at the candy kingdom castle. That is were we currently are, inside of the candy kingdom castle, with Finn and Jake explaining to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline what had happened on their journey.

"So we got to the island and we tried to figure out were Susan Strong came from, only to find out that she was an android that was used for some kind of wack seeker program." Said Finn "Oh, it turns out that she was send to retrieve me and bring me back to the island." He said with excitement in his voice.

"But why?" asks Princess Bubblegum

"Because, the island we found, which was called 'hub island', had an evil scientist named Dr Gross who implanted unwilling test subjects with cybernetics and turned them into cyborgs." Jake said with disgust in his voice "They were meant to retrieve people who had gotten of the island."

"Speaking off, Marceline I have to thank you." said Finn with happiness in his voice

"Thanks, but why?" asked Marceline with an awkwardness in her voice.

"Because the last island that we found, 'founders island' was the island that all the humans you saved managed to escape to." said Finn, Marceline not understanding the point gave Finn a confused look. Finn noticed and added "If it weren't for your sacrifice, the humans might not have survived and I would have never been born. So thanks for that."

"Yeah, we even saw a statue of a man by the name of 'Two-Bread Tom' who you told us about after we were done hunting for vampires." said Jake

Marceline let out a small blush and replied with a small "Thanks"

"Anyways, Dr Gross went insane after Finn and Martin got of the island. And after that she nearly killed all the humans when she released a deadly virus she was banished." Jake said, causing Marceline to shake in anger.

"Finn, Jake, what happened to this Dr Gross?" She asked, with venom seeping in her voice.

"Well, after we confronted her she tried to use us for spare parts, after we refused to join her, she fell into a reactor and her entire lab blew up." Said Jake "We're pretty sure that she's gone now."

"Good." said Marceline harshly.

"Finn, did you find what you were looking for?" Said Princess Bubblegum, trying to change the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, yeah I did." said Finn trying hold back his tears "I managed to find my mother." he said, making Bubblegum put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

There was a bit of silence, causing an awkward silence to hang in the air. Making Bubblegum ask "Finn? Did something happen?"

"My mother... my mother, uploaded her mind into the main computer of the island. She did so to save the humans from the virus. She sacrificed herself, she sacrificed her body to save all the other humans." He said, causing a few tears to drop onto his cheek. Bubblegum quickly held him tightly to comfort him. This was exactly what she was trying to prevent from happening, Finn going after his heritage and getting hurt in the process. Again.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." She said while still holding onto Finn. Marceline putting a hand of sympathy onto his shoulder.

After a bit of staying like this Finn spoke up "Don't be, no one could have predicted this. Besides, I'm glad. I'm glad to finally have some closure." He said as he wiped away his tears, got free of Bubblegums grasp and stood up. He walked over to an open window and looked outside, reflecting on what had happened these past couple of weeks.

Finn was thinking for quite some time, first about the island and his mom, and then about Ooo and what had happened with the elements. He was in deep thought when Bubblegum broke him out of his thought "Finn?" she asked.

"Hmm, PB what's up?" He asked as he turned back to Jake, Marceline and Bubblegum.

"You were in thought for a bit, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." said Finn

"So are you going to keep crying, or are you going to tell us more about your journey?" Asked Marceline.

"No, I'm good now. Anyways, after I had met mom we got a chance to connect. I learned about how she is the protector of the island and I told her about my adventures." said Finn with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, and she nearly uploaded his mind into the mainframe as well." interrupted Jake.

"Jake!" Said Finn in annoyance, "What? She nearly did." responded Jake "Can't leave out the important bits."

"She nearly did what!" Yelled Bubblegum out in anger.

"She wanted me to join her in the computer, so she could keep me safe." Said Finn "Which kind of happened after I showed her memories of past adventures."

"Seems like you've got the record for the most parental figures that brought you pain." Joked Marceline, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Really Marce, what about the Ice King?" asked Jake, only to receive an angry hiss from Marceline.

"Well she's not wrong. But after I showed her the other side of the memories, the ones were I help and protect, she was more willing to let me return to Ooo." said Finn

"What happened after that?" Asked Princess Bubblegum

"We stayed at the island for a couple of days, helped around and then we left for Ooo on a ship." Said Finn, after which something important popped into his mind and he spoke up again "Which reminds me, your boat got wrecked on the way to the islands. Please don't be too mad."

"It's fine." said Princess Bubblegum, "I know you told us to not damage the boat too much... wait what!" Exclaimed Finn

"Yeah It's fine, I won't miss it. Besides, knowing your track record, I knew the boat was going to get destroyed." Said Bubblegum "By the way, where is Susan Strong?"

"Oh, she and a really close friend of hers took a pod of the island and are now exploring the world. Said something about wanting to reconnect." Said Finn, the comment making Marceline and Bubblegum look at each other and give each other a knowing nod. "After that we returned to Ooo and we saw what had happened as a result of Patience St. Pim."

"Right, sorry about that." said Princess Bubblegum "What exactly happened when you tried to turn Ooo back to normal? Both of our memories are a bit fuzzy from the events."

"We nearly lost." said Finn in a deadpan voice

"Excuse me." said Princess Bubblegum

"Could you repeat that?" asked Marceline

"We nearly lost, Patience St. Pim almost won, me and Jake were almost corrupted by the elements. You know, that kind of stuff." Said Finn

"But... but... but how?" Asked Princess Bubblegum "What happened?"

"Well, after you nearly corrupted us and we escaped into the clouds thanks to the ice king. We made it to the ice kingdom part of Ooo, and there we freed Betty. Only for us to be nearly turned into Ice elementals." Said Jake "Then we went to the Slime kingdom and had to take part in some wacky roller skate competition. One in which the winners would get absorbed into Slime Princess, and so would the losers, but only from the back door."

"And the thing is, her jewel was inside of Slime Princes. So we had to get inside of her. Only problem was, Jake eventually got absorbed into Slime Princess just as we were about to escape her." Said Finn, taking a long silence. Being confronted with the memory of having to see his adoptive brother disintegrate in front of him.

"Finn, are you alright. What happened after that?" Asked Princess Bubblegum

"I felt like giving up, so I just stayed there. Had it not been for LSP saving me and getting me out of Slime Princess, I would have been absorbed and we would have lost for real." Said Finn "After that we made it to the fire kingdom."

"I sort of vaguely remember that, the fire kingdom nearly invaded us and you were made of fire as well." said Marceline

"Really? I don't remember that. What caused that to happen, Finn?" Asked Princess Bubblegum

"Me, LSP, and Cinnamon bun were ambushed by Flame elementals, including flame Princess, who was turned into a dragon." Said Finn, recounting the battle that took place in the Fire kingdom "We were able to fight them off somewhat, but then I felt something burn inside of me. It felt like rage, and then I let myself succumb to that rage. Turning into the fire elemental that you saw."

"How were you able to succumb to your rage? I thought that you had it under control, you're not the brash child that I met all those many years ago. So what happened?" Asked Princess Bubblegum

"I don't know, what do you want me to say? I was just tired of everything, angry at the fact that we were going to lose. And I guess that was why I let myself succumb to the anger and rage."

"How were you able to turn back to normal?" asked Marceline

"I was about to strike down Princess Bubblegum, I'm very sorry about that princess, when LSP came in and gave me a whiff of some gum." Said Finn "The familiar smell of the gum allowed me to reminisce about all the good times we had. That snapped me out of my anger induced state."

"Ok, I understand that. But how did everything get turned back to normal?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"After we took your and Flame Princess's gem we brought them to Betty, only for her to take the gems and fly off." Said Finn, the comment making Marceline seethe in anger "But for some strange reason, Simon came back minutes later with the gems and Betty nowhere in sight. And the rest is self explanatory, the crown and the gems were given to LSP and she turned Ooo back to normal." The later comment calming Marceline down

"I'm glad that you and the others were able to turn Ooo back to the way it should be. But I have one question, what caused Jake to turn blue?" asked Princess Bubblegum

"I dunno, it was like this when I woke up again." said Jake, letting out a small yawn "Well I'm beat, thanks for taking the time to listen to our story. Call us when there is an emergency." said Jake, as he stepped out of the window and stretched his legs to the size of a giant "You comin' Finn?"

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a sec." Finn said as he turned to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline "Thanks for listening, if there is anything that needs to be done give us a call." Finn said, as he walked over to the window. But before getting onto Jake he quickly remarked "Just don't call us too soon, it has been an exhausting couple of weeks for both of us. And I feel like sleeping for a looooooooong time." He said as he stepped out of the window onto Jake, the only sounds that were heard a couple of seconds later were Jake's footsteps into the night.

After Bubblegum had closed the window and made sure that both Finn and Jake were gone she turned to Marceline and said "Marce, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"What are you apologizing for Bonnie?" asked Marceline

"I was a real controlling butt towards you and everyone else." said Princess Bubblegum as a small tear dropped from her eye.

Marceline noticed this, floated towards her and hugged Bubblegum as tight as she could. "Don't apologize, you weren't in control of your actions."

"But it's what drove us apart all those years ago, me being too controlling. I don't... I can't lose you again Marcie. Not after that, and especially not after our vampire hunting adventure." Said Princess Bubblegum as began to sob silently

"Bonnie, I promise you. I won't ever leave you again. In the years that we were apart I realized that despite what we went through together, I don't ever want to leave you again." Said Marceline

"Do you promise that?" asked Bubblegum

"PB, were both immortal. What kind of question is that?" asked Marceline, receiving a small in her ribs from Bubblegum

"Marcie, please be serious." pleaded Bubblegum

"Alright, I promise." Said Marceline

"Forever?"

"Forever, as long as the moon still shines. And Ooo still exists, I will be by your side forever. And that is a promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Short story: Finn meets Finn part 1**

* * *

 **A/N: When 'Finn' Speaks it is the somewhat main universe Finn. When 'Prince Finn' Speaks it it alternate universe Finn**

* * *

"Ah, Welcome Finn of world ATU-009372, I was wondering when you would be arriving." Said Prismo to the Finn that had just entered the time room.

The Finn that just arrived looked around in both confusion and awe at what he was seeing. He then jumped down from the entrance into the main room of the time room and spoke up "What is this place?"

"This young Finn, or as I should name you by your title 'Prince' Finn, is the time room. A room the exists on a plane outside of time and space, yet at the same time any world that exists in the multiverse can be accessed from here." Explained Prismo

"This is amazing, I've heard both mom and mother mention this place from time to time. But I never knew that this place was real or that I would be able to reach this place at all." Said Prince Finn, he was going to continue speaking. But then two new figures teleported into the Time Room. Due to the figures being lit up Prince Finn was unable to make out who these figures were.

"Prismo, were back from taking down the Lich in the universe where managed to take us down before we took him down!" Shouted Finn, as he and Jake revealed themselves as the light faded.

"Oh good, did you two have an easy time taking down that Lich?" Asked Prismo

"Yeah man, all we had to do was get the drop on him, and he went down like a chump thanks to the 'Maid'" Said Jake

"Great, now lets hope that is the final version of the Lich that exists in any universe." Responded Prismo, unaware to the trio Prince Finn had been staring in shock at them.

What he saw was a Jake that looked like his version of Jake, the only difference being that this Jake did not have a crown. But then there the Finn he saw standing in front of him. Instead of the royal suit that he usually wore, this Finn seemed to wear both a blue shirt and blue shorts. And on his head covering the messy hair was a white bear hat. Compare that to his well-kept, short hair, which also had a small crown on his head.

When he was finally able collect his thoughts again he spoke up.

"Jake? And another me?" Said Prince Finn in confusion

Noticing the confused look on Prince Finn's face, Prismo began to explain the situation "Finn and Jake of ATU-009301, meet Prince Finn from ATU-009372. A universe where Finn was found in the woods by someone else."

"But how are they here, why are they here. Does every version of me and my brother know about this place?" asked Prince Finn

"Not every version, but some have met me. As for why they're here, they had to clean up a mess that they had made a couple of years ago." Explained prismo

"What mess?" asked Prince Finn

"Long story, but a choice that I made resulted in the Lich getting his hand cut of, that hand getting cloned and then it spread across the entire multiverse. Most worlds were able to deal with him, but the one where we just came from had the Lich succeed in taking us down." Explained Finn to his alternate universe self.

"Wait so if there is a multiverse, does that mean that Fionna and Cake exist as well? That they are not just stories the Ice King made up?" Asked Prince Finn

"Nope, they're a hundred percent real." Said Jake

"We even met them a while back, and we even had a wicked adventure with them." said Finn as he winked towards the audience and the narrator

"Uggggh" Groaned prince Finn "Great, if the Ice king finds out he is never going to stop raving about it."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Said Prismo

"And why is that?" asked Prince Finn

"Because Prismo made it so that you can only use a specific item to enter the time room." said Jake

"Speaking of, how did you get here?" Asked Finn

"I found a letter in a box in mom's closet, that in hindsight I probably should have left alone." said Prince Finn

"Interesting, but I think that me and Finn should probably head back to Ooo. Seeing as how you probably won't be needing us for whatever you and Prismo have to discuss " Said Jake as he was ready to be teleported.

Finn took a quick look at his royal counter part and spoke up "I think I'm going to stay here Jake."

Jake looking at the other Finn, realizing what his Finn meant nodded and said "Alright, just don't get into too much trouble." As he was teleported out of the time room by prismo.

"Why did you stay?" asked Prince Finn

"Because I have a feeling that I might be able to help you." said Finn, with prismo understanding what Finn meant he teleported a table and two chairs with some snacks into the time room. "Lets have a seat." Said Finn, to which Prince Finn obliged.

 **1 Hour Later, if time would actually pass in the time room**

"Ok, so just to be sure. You haven't found your biological mother, the elemental incident hasn't happened yet, and there was no gum war in your world." said Finn as he took some chips and started eating them.

"Yes, that is exactly how things are in my world." Said Prince Finn

"Hmmm, hmhmhm, hmm." Responded Finn with his mouth full.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What were you saying?" asked Prince Finn, to which Finn swallowed the chips he was eating and responded with.

"I said, that is quite interesting."

"So, if you are from the 'main' timeline does that mean that the Ice Kingdom incident has happened in your world as well?" asked Prince Finn

"Dude, I'm going to be one hundred percent with you. I sort of caused that to happen because of a dream from the Cosmic Owl that I had." said Finn, to which Prince Finn gasped, grimaced at what his counterpart had said and then punched him in the face. This caused Finn to fall out of his seat "Dude, what the heck was that for!" exclaimed Finn while he rubbed on his sore cheek with his hand.

"You idiot!" shouted Prince Finn "You caused all of that to happen! You broke the trust of your close friend and nearly destroyed the Ice Kingdom because it made you feel good!"

"Wowowowowowow, hold on. First of all, how do you know that? And second of all, that was years ago. I have grown since then." Defended Finn

"I know that, because I saw it in a dream I was having. But I knew the moment that I saw myself that I didn't cause it. And from the aroused look in your eyes I knew that you did it on purpose!" Yelled Prince Finn.

"Even if I did, why does it matter. I managed to repair my relationship with Phoebe a long time ago and we are on good terms. Why does it matter to you? You didn't cause it to happen." Said Finn

"It matters to me, because the version of flame princess in my universe is me and my version of Jake's adopted sister." Said Prince Finn, gaining a shocked look from Finn.

"Oh, I didn- I didn't know." Said Finn with a soft tone in his voice.

"Off course you didn't, it didn't come up before." Said Prince Finn

"But why are you so angry about it?" asked Finn "I mean, I understand why Phoebe would be angry at me. Her boyfriend did lie to her and manipulated her into doing something so destructive. But why are you so mad about it?"

Prince Finn, calming down a bit responded with "I don't know, I mean the fact that you were with her and you lied and manipulated her is pretty horrible." He said, calming down completely. "I guess you're right, there is no point in getting angry about it anymore. It happened, and we can't change it. Some I'm sorry about me reaction and punching you in the face." While Prince Finn said that, he extended a hand to Finn. Finn understood what this meant and shook it.

"That's fine, I guess since were done here we can both go back to our own worlds." Said Finn

"I don't think so." Said Prismo, who for the first time in an hour had spoken up.

"Why, what's wrong Prismo?" asked Prince Finn

"I was busy looking at your world while you two were talking, and I managed to find the Lich's hand in your world. So I need you to take Finn with you to your world and take him out with 'the maid'." said Prismo

"Sure thing Prismo. I'll be back before you know it." said Finn as he grabbed 'the Maid' from the table

"Oh, and no changing things like last time. I got into a lot of trouble for it with the creator." Said Prismo, to which Finn nodded. After which Prismo opened a portal to world ATU-009372.

"Come along me, we have an adventure to go." said Finn as he dragged his royal counter part through the portal.

"Finn, no!" Shouted Prismo, but it was already too late "I still needed to set the coordinates for the portal. Ah, never mind. It'll probably end well for them."

 **World ATU-009372**

Finn had fallen through the portal, and landed onto a cart selling cabbages in the Candy Kingdom square. Destroying the cart completely "My Cabbages!" Shouted the vendor "Banana guards!" Shouted the vendor as he ran away to get some of the guards.

Finn looked around and saw that the kingdom was a lot more advanced than his version of the candy Kingdom. Secondly there seemed to be more defense in case of an attack. He was about to look around to find were his royal counterpart was, when about a dozen banana guards surrounded him. With the captain speaking up "Stop right there criminal scum, you have violated the law and are hereby under arrest."

"Glob dammit." cursed Finn

 **To Be Continued Next Week**

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone still reading this is not a joke one shot or anything. This is legit, it just happens to have some poor timing with the publishing date.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first part of this short story, feel free to** **favorite, follow, and review. And I'll see you all next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Short story: Finn meets Finn part 2: Stuck in a different universe**

* * *

 **A/N: Regular Finn is from the somewhat main universe, everyone else who appears and is called by name is from the universe that 'Regular' Finn is now in.**

* * *

After Finn had been arrested by the Banana guards he was put into a prison cell within the Candy Kingdom dungeon. He had all of his items taken away from him, including his mechanical arm. He has now been sitting in his jail cell for a few hours, until the door opens to reveal the princess bubblegum of this world.

Finn, looking up at the figure in front of him, exclaims "Princess Bubblegum of this universe, thank you for coming so quickly and solving the situation!"

"Quiet imposter! What are you doing here and why did you destroy the cabbage stand?" Demanded the Bubblegum from this world.

The accusation made Finn nervous and he quickly defended himself "No... no... n-no, that's no true. I'm not an imposter, I'm Finn the human from a different universe." He said, to which the Bubblegum standing in front of him raises an eyebrow.

"Likely story, but that still doesn't explain why you crashed into that cabbage cart." Said Bubblegum, doubting whether or not the person in front of her is speaking the truth.

"I crashed into the cart because I was send from the time room into this world. But something went wrong and that is why I landed into the cart." Said Finn, while hoping that the Bubblegum in front of him would believe him.

"And why were you sent to this world?" asked Bubblegum, then she gave Finn a stern look at continued "If what you are saying is true."

To which Finn replied "Because Prismo sent me here to take down the Lich in this world."

"Lies!" Shouted Bubblegum "The Lich has been dead for years in this world!"

"I'm not lying!" Shouted Finn trying to defend himself "Just ask the Finn from this world, he can confirm the story!" Finn still shouted, oblivious to who his counterpart was related to.

"My son, why would my son know about Prismo and the time room?" Asked Bubblegum.

The reply made Finn shocked for a brief moment. After he got over his shock Finn nervously replied "Because I met him in the time room, and we entered this world together." He said, hoping that she would believe him.

"Such lies, I ought to have you put in the darkest dungeon where no one can find you ever again!" Shouted Bubblegum, as her patience was running out.

"But Princess..." Finn attempted to say, only to be interrupted by Bubblegum "It's queen.", "What?" Asked Finn.

"It's Queen Bubblegum, not princess." Said Queen Bubblegum.

"Ok, fine. Queen Bubblegum, I'm not lying. I'm speaking the truth. I'm only here to take down the Lich." Said Finn, as he noticed a glare that was being send his way by the Queen. And he spoke up again "Why can't you just believe me?"

Queen Bubblegum then took a ray gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Finn and said "Last chance, speak the truth or I'll force it out of you!"

"But I'm not lying!" Exclaimed Finn "You have to believe me!"

"Wrong answer, I gave you a chance to speak the truth. Now get ready to..." Queen Bubblegum was about to continue but then the door to the cell opened "Peppermint butler, what did I tell you about interrupting me?" Asked Bubblegum, before turning around to see that it wasn't her butler standing in the door but another figure.

"Mother there you are, I have been looking for you for over an hour already." Said Prince Finn, who then noticed his counterpart sitting in the jail cell. "Oh hey, there you are me, I was wondering why you weren't with me when I was teleported back into mom's closet." He said, to which Queen Bubblegum raised an eyebrow "I'll explain later." He quickly added.

"I guess you were speaking the truth." Said Queen Bubblegum in a disappointed tone.

"Off course I was! I can't believe you didn't want to believe me when I was clearly speaking the truth!" Shouted Finn

"Ahem, when you are in the presence of royalty. You don't speak to them in such a tone, boy!" Hissed Queen Bubblegum.

"Mother, calm down." Said Prince Finn in a stern tone, that made Queen Bubblegums expression soften for a bit "Have you forgotten to take your paranoia medication again?"

"No, I didn't forget." Said Queen Bubblegum looking at the ground, feeling ashamed of what she had done. Which she followed up with "But he kept lying to me about the Lich being in this world, and you knowing about it. He just had to be lying."

"Mother, please. Relax, he is speaking the truth. If you let him out, and give him his mechanical arm back. I'm pretty sure that he will be able to explain everything to everyone." Said Prince Finn

This response causes Queen Bubblegum to think for a bit, weighing out all the options. After a bit of thinking she speaks up "Very well, if you vouch for him. Then I guess I'll have to believe him." She said as she unlocks Finn's cell door, and then adds "But if you are lying or if you are being mind controlled by him. Then you will be grounded for two months when this is over, young man." To which both Finns gulp out of fear.

Queen Bubblegum lets regular Finn out of the cell and says "We will meet in an hour in the war room, son take your counterpart and get his arm back. After which you can get some food from the castle kitchen." To which Prince Finn nods "In the mean time I'll call everyone important in for a meeting." She added as if she almost knew what her son was going to say.

Prince Finn nodded towards his mother, grabbed regular Finn, and ran out of the dungeon block. "Little rascals." Said Queen Bubblegum with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

 **1 hour later, in the war room**

The scene shows that an hour has passed, and Queen Bubblegum, along with this worlds version of Marceline, Jake, Phoebe, Huntress Wizard, Peppermint Butler, and Rattleballs were in the room waiting for Prince Finn and regular Finn to arrive.

"Mom, why is it taking so long? I thought you told them to be here in an hour." Said Prince jake

"Don't worry pup, they'll be here any moment. Don't forget, Finn is always late when it comes to important meetings." Said this worlds version of Marceline.

"Besides brother, knowing our Finn. The other version that he has with him will probably make him lose track of time." Teased this worlds version of Flame Princes, what she said caused Prince Jake to send an angry glare at his sister. To which the only response she gave was sticking out her tong at her brother.

Queen Bubblegum noticed what was going on between her children and intervened to prevent a full out fight. Feeling worried at what could happen if both of her children used their abilities to the fullest. "Settle down children, whatever reason both Finn's have to be late will explained shortly. Now please don't get cranky." She said, hoping it would stop the small fight that was beginning to brew.

Both Jake and Phoebe nodded, and in response Queen Bubblegum turned her back to her two children and faced the doors. While she did that Jake and Phoebe made one last funny face towards each other. Queen Bubblegum then thought to herself _"I hope the other Finn is speaking the truth, otherwise we'll all be in a lot of trouble."_

After she had thought that, the door opened. Revealing both Finn's panting and gasping for air heavily. Queen Bubblegum then thought to herself _"They must have forgotten about the time and came here running."_

"Care to explain why you, both, are so late!" Said Marceline in a stern tone.

While still gasping for air, Prince Finn starts explaining "Mother said that we could get some food before coming here, but we both wanted cake. Unfortunately the oven wasn't' working. So while my counterpart was assembling the ingredients for the cake. I snuck into matchsticks room, to grab a fire rock used for cooking. And that, is why it took so long."

The explanation left a bit of silence in the room, then a small explosion was heard from one side of the room. "What!" Everyone looked over to see flame princess sizzling in rage, shooting a fire blast at her brother and exclaiming. Causing Jake, Marceline, and Bubblegum to give her a questioning look. To which Flame princess responded with "He knows damn well that he is not allowed to go into my room without my permission!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just needed it to make some cake." Said Prince Finn, trying to calm down his sister. After a short while she calmed down and looked less enraged. And she responded with "That's fine, just don't it again. Understood!"

To which Prince Finn nodded, and silently added "Besides whats the big deal, it's not like I touched anything while in there." Which, thankfully, Flame Princess didn't hear.

Queen Bubblegum, getting tired of what was going on, called attention to herself. "Ahem" Which made everyone focus solely on her. She then added "Now that this nonsense has been solved, it is time to get to the main issue at hand." She then noticed Regular Finn's lack of a second hand and realized she had forgotten to give him back his arm. She took out the mechanical arm and threw it to Finn. Who, after catching it, put it back on himself.

"Good, now. According to this Finn, there is a Lich in this world. Who is different from the one that had been killed nearly fifteen years ago." Said Queen Bubblegum. Which caused Rattleballs to raise his hands. "Yes Rattleballs, is there something you want to say?" asked Queen Bubblegum to the almost retired Gumbal guard.

"Yes, you see. My queen, the one question I have about this. Is how is this possible?" asked Rattleballs before continuing "As while my memory is getting more and more flawed by the day. I'm fairly certain that me, Billy the Hero, and some other warriors took down the Lich fifteen years ago. So what gives?"

"I was getting to that." Said Bubblegum in an annoyed tone "Now Finn if you may." she said, to which Prince Finn was about to speak up "Not you son, the other Finn. Now is not the time for jokes. Go ahead other Finn, tell us what happened."

Regular Finn nodded, walked over to the table and began to explain "I'll give you the short version of how this happened. In another alternate timeline the mushroom war didn't happen as the bomb didn't go off. A thousand years went by, and my version in that world found the crown, went crazy and caused the bomb to go off. Unfortunately the Jake of that world got caught into the goo of the bomb and mutated into that worlds version of the Lich." He said, taking a quick pause before continuing again.

"Anyway, some stuff happens that made me forget about the event. And I think, about a year later Prismo contacts us and sends us to that world. Turns out the Lich had been manipulating that worlds version of me to find the Enchiridion along with the gems of that world to open up a portal to the multiverse. We fight, Lich Jake gets his hand cut off. The hand falls into the multiverse, after which we beat the Lich by using a special laser on him." Said Finn, as he finished telling the short version of the story.

There was a long silence, everyone was taking in what they were just told. Then there was a quick "Wow" from Jake. The silence continued, after a while regular Finn spoke up again "And that is why it is important that we take down the Lich, because otherwise he'll grow too powerful and take over this world and then the multiverse."

To which Marceline quickly responded "Listen kid, I understand where you are coming from. But we don't even know where the Lich is right now."

"But Marceline..." Finn responded, this time being interrupted by Peppermint butler "Ahem, Queen Marceline." To which Finn continued with "You two are married huh, nice. My worlds version of Bubblegum and Marceline have been dancing around their feelings for years now."

"Anyway, Queen Marceline. If we can't find him, then what are we supposed to do? We can't just wait for him to strike, right?" asked Finn. At what Finn said, this world's version of Huntress wizard raised her hand.

"Yes, captain of the guard Huntress Wizard." Said Queen Bubblegum.

"I could ask the forest spirits if they know where the Lich can be located." said Captain Huntress Wizard.

"Sounds like a plan captain..." As a knock on the door interrupted what Queen Bubblegum was going to say "Oh what is it now!" Exclaimed the Queen in frustration "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a banana guard standing by the door with what seemed like an urgent message "My queen." Said the Banana guard "Yes Banana Guard BG-000765346, is it important? I'm in the middle of a meeting."

To which the Banana guard responded with "Yes, Billy the Hero has arrived in the Candy Kingdom and needs to speak with you urgently."

"Then let him into the castle and bring him to this room." Said Queen Bubblegum, to which the banana guard nodded and sprinted off.

"Billie the Hero is alive in this universe?" asked Finn to his counterpart.

Prince Finn nodded, and Prince Jake added "Off course he is alive here, did he die in your universe or something?"

"He did, the Lich killed him and took over his body. That's how he managed to trick me and the Jake of my universe to help him collect the gems for the enchiridion." Said regular Finn, which Queen Bubblegum overheard and took a mental note off.

It was at that moment that the door opened to reveal the same banana guard, along with Billie the Hero by his side. Who then walked into the room, and got addressed by Queen Bubblegum "Billy the Hero, state your business."

"I come here with an urgent message. I don't know how, but the Lich has reappeared and has stolen the gems along with the Enchiridion. And I believe that he is going to use it to take over the world." Billy took a short pause, looked around the room and spoke up again "And why are there two Finn's?"

"He is from a different universe and here to help us take down the Lich. So don't worry about it." Said Queen Marceline

"I see, what course of action do you want to take? Your majesties." Said Billy as he took a bow before the royalty in the room.

"Do you know where the Lich went, Billy?" Asked Queen Bubblegum.

Billy nodded and said "He is currently hiding in an old abandoned castle in the wasteland."

"Was it a yellow hand that you saw?" asked regular Finn.

Billy shook his head and said "No, he had a full body and his skeletal head. But he did seem more yellow than the one I faced fifteen years earlier."

"Damn, he must have regenerated." Mumbled Finn to himself, loud enough for the people near him to hear.

"Then lets go, we don't have any time to waste!" Exclaimed Prince Finn, he was about to head out of the room when he was stopped by Billy.

"Easy there, young prince. We don't have a plan of attack or a strategy of how we will go along with this." Billy said, to which Prince Finn nodded. As he had realized the mistake he had made.

"Then how are we going to this?" asked Prince Finn

"I think I might have an idea of how we are going to do this." said Regular Finn "So listen closely, because it is important that this goes right. Otherwise we are going to be in a lot of trouble." To which everyone in the room huddled close to Regular Finn and he began to explain his plan.

* * *

 **Later, outside of the old abandoned castle in the wasteland**

Finn, Prince Finn, Prince Jake, Flame Princess, Queen Marceline, Huntress Wizard, Billy, and Rattleballs were all standing outside of the castle, discussing what they were going to do next.

"Ok, so the entrance is unguarded. We can just head inside." whispered Billy.

"Sounds like a trap." said Phoebe, as she remembered a trope that she had read in her adventure books.

"Honey, don't worry. And even if it was, we'll get out of it. As long as we follow the plan." Said Queen Marceline.

"Yeah Matchstick, don't be scared." said Jake, which Phoebe repeated in a mocking tone. A single glare from Marceline at her kids was enough to prevent the situation from getting out of hand.

They then headed inside, once inside the door shut with a loud bang behind them. Darkening the building even more than it already was. Luckily, they weren't in complete darkness thanks to Flame Princess exerting enough light for them to see where they were going.

They searched around for a bit, it was then that Huntress Wizard saw a green light appear from the basement. She signaled the rest and they all moved over to the door. "Be ready to fight whatever is down there." Said Queen Marceline.

Everyone nodded at that and began to descend the stairs downwards. As they reached the bottom of the stairwell they saw an open area filled with skeletons. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs the skeletons noticed them and began to attack the heroes, who in turn began to fight them off. After a bit of fighting, where everyone used their abilities to take down the skeletons and break them to pieces. They then progressed to the stairwell and they started to descend it.

As they got deeper and deeper into the catacombs of the castle a soft chanting was beginning to be heard. Getting louder and louder as they got closer to it, and the green glow got brighter and brighter. "Listen up kids, be ready to fight off whatever the Lich has in store for us." Said Queen Marceline "And please be careful, you too other Finn."

The four teens nodded, and along with the adults they walked into the deepest part of the catacomb. Ready to confront the Lich.

When they entered the room, they saw the Lich chanting at a green pit filled with evil goo. Billy got into the room first followed by the rest, and shouted "Give it up Lich, you're outnumbered!"

The only response the Lich gave was some mumbling "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" asked regular Finn

To which the Lich responded with "I said, **FALL!** " This demand caused everyone in the room to fall down, after which the Lich followed up with **"SLEEP!"** Causing everyone to fall asleep as well. **"Loud enough for you?"** Asked the Lich as he continued his chanting into the pit, and followed it up with a maniacal laugh.

 **To Be Concluded, next time**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the second part of this three part short story. The final part will hopefully be released some time next week, if not then it will be released in the coming month.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading the second part. Feel free to review, favorite, or follow. And I'll see you readers next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short story: Finn meets Finn, the final part**

* * *

 **A/N:** So, this took longer than it should have and I'm sorry that I kept everyone waiting. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

After the Lich had put the heroes to sleep, he put them all in several jail cells within the dungeon. Regular Finn and Marceline were put in a cell by the Lich, chained to a wall each. He then continued on with his summoning ritual. It has now been a few hours and regular Finn and Queen Marceline have woken up in their cell.

When they both woke up, they stayed in silence for a bit. Thinking about the situation they were in. They stayed silent for a bit until regular Finn spoke up.

"I'm sorry I got you all involved in this mess." said Finn

"Why are you sorry, you couldn't have known that the Lich was prepared for our arrival." Replied Queen Marceline.

"I know, but this whole mess. It all happened because of me." Said Finn, reflecting on his past mistakes.

"And why is that?" asked Queen Marceline.

"Because I caused the Lich to be spread across the multiverse, I wished for the Lich to never having existed, and because of my wish I created an alternate universe that was worse than the one we are living in right now!" Yelled Finn "It's all my fault, because I donked up so badly."

"But why did you wish for that in the first place?" Asked Queen Marceline.

"I don't know, I was young, I was impulsive. I was... alone." Said Finn, realizing his past loneliness.

"You felt alone, but how? Didn't you have friends and family that took care of you?" Asked Queen Marceline, hoping that the form of therapy would help her son's counterpart.

"I did, I just made some stupid mistakes those past couple of months. I had a fight with both Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess, Jake was being his usual unhelpful self, the Lich had just killed Billy the Hero, and I wasn't on friendly terms with you from my world yet." Said Finn, trying to hold back his tears. Which Queen Marceline could thankfully not see in the darkness. "And to top it all off, I had no parental figure to turn to whatsoever."

"I see." Was all that Queen Marceline responded with, as she was in deep thought. A few seconds passed and she spoke up again. "Listen kid, you have to stop beating yourself up over this."

"But how..." Started Finn, but he was quickly silenced by a shush from Queen Marceline. Signaling that she hadn't finished speaking.

"As I was saying, you have to stop beating yourself up over this. What happened, happened ok. There is no changing that." Said Queen Marceline, pausing a bit before continuing "What you need to do is to stop letting it drag you down. What you need to do is learn from your past mistakes and move on. Can you do that?" Asked Queen Marceline, to which Finn nodded. "Good."

The two stayed in silence for a bit, both try to figure a way of escaping their prison.

"You think you can use your vampire powers to escape the chains and beat up the Lich?" asked Finn, breaking the silence.

"I tried, it looks like these chains have been enchanted by the Lich. No magic, other than his, can break the chains."

It was then that the doors to the jail cell opened and a magic essence picked up Finn and Queen Marceline. As the two were pulled towards the location of the Lich, they saw that the rest had been taken out of their cells as well. When they got to the Lich they saw that the evil magic pool had a portal to the multiverse opened next to it.

When they saw the portal, Billy the Hero exclaimed "What are you going to do with that Lich!"

The Lich put his yellow finger to his skull to tell Billy to stay quiet, he then spoke up in his deep and gravelly voice **"My old nemesis, I brought you here to witness the destruction and then rebuilding of the multiverse."**

"You're insane, and we'll stop you. Just like we did fifteen years ago!" Shouted Billy

 **"How will you stop me? You're all tied up and there is no one that can save you. This time, EVERYONE LOSES!"** Shouted the Lich, showing that using logic on him won't work at all.

"You're wrong Lich, there are still people that can stop you out there." Exclaimed Queen Marceline in confidence.

The Lich had a small twinkle of glee in his dead and evil eyes " **Really, who will stop me? Your insane caretaker or your wife, who can't defend herself at all."** The last part stinging Queen Marceline where it hurt, causing her to look down at the ground in shame.

"Leave my mother alone!" Shouted Flame Princess, this got the Lich's attention as he turned around and faced her.

 **"My dear, sweet, child. You are in no position to demand anything from me."** The Lich said in a calm, yet threatening voice. He then stroked Flame Princess's cheek and stroked it with his finger, making her squirm. He then spoke up **"You know child, I have seen your powers. I have seen it unleashed at full force, I have seen what it can do. I have seen it across the multiverse."**

"Wh-wh-what do you want from me?" Asked Flame princes in fear.

The Lich raised Flame Princes in the air to the point that she was facing him, he then stroked her hair and her chin. He then grabbed her and put her in front of the portal. **"I want for you to join me, become my servant.** **And I'll unlock your true potential, the potential that you have been trying to hide from for most of your life."** He said as he rubbed her shoulders. **"Look at the portal, that could be you if you join me."**

What he showed her horrified Flame Princess. Countless worlds that had either been burned to ashes or had been conquered by the fire kingdom. She saw world in which she had enslaved her family and closest allies. Others in which she took down her mothers in a fiery blast.

"I'll never join you!" Shrieked Flame Princess. "I will never become like that!"

The Lich was growing impatient, but tried one more time **"Think about it, all the power that you've ever wanted available to you. Join me and your family might even survive the rebuilding of the multiverse."**

"I'd rather die than join you!" Shouted Flame Princess.

 **"Very well, just remember that I gave you a chance."** Said the Lich as he threw Flame Princess back onto the ground **"And about you dying, you'll get your wish sooner than you think."**

"Why is that?" asked Rattleballs

 **"Because these chains are cursed to slowly kill the person entrapped in them. And the only way for the curse to be broken is to kill me."** Said the Lich, gaining shocked looks from everyone in the room.

The Lich then moved over to both Finns and started to address them **"You know Finn, it is pointless to try and fight me."**

Regular Finn, being confused as to who the Lich was talking to, spoke up "Dude, which one of us are you talking to. What are you even talking about?"

 **"I'm talking to both of you."** Answered the Lich **"But once again it is pointless to try and fight me."** He said as he continued to cast his spell.

"You keep saying that, but we both know that isn't true." Said regular Finn "And you know it too, every time we fought you lost and I won. So why would it be pointless to try and fight you again?"

The Lich laughed, his laughter echoing through the dungeon. He then spoke up **"You just don't get it do you? It is pointless to try and fight me because we are destined to do this forever. Each time a different version of you was born I was there, I ended your miserable life. I was the spider that ate you when you were a butterfly, I was the toxic sludge that killed you as that thief girl, and I embodied the evil within Simon's crown that killed you when you were a candy elemental."**

"Yeah, so what. Those were three times, I have killed or beaten you about six to seven times. I think, I don't remember clearly, I was never good with math. The point is you can keep saying that I can't beat you, but your not really proving you point. All you are is an undead sorcerer. You are nothing." Said Finn to the Lich, enraging him.

 **"Those were just the few times I bothered to remember, but since you wanted to know so badly what I'm capable of..."** Said the Lich as he used his magic to lift regular Finn in the air and used his magic to start strangling Finn **"We'll see who is nothing when they are dead."** He said as he continued to choke Finn, said human gasping for air.

 **"You see Finn, once this spell has been activated the entire multiverse will be reset. Then I'll remake the multiverse in my own image, how I want the multiverse to be. Full of evil creatures, I shall complete that which Golb set out to do before the beginning of time."** Said the Lich, while the portal began to glow even brighter. Indicating that the spell was almost complete.

"You won't win, you have lost before. You will lose again!" Shouted Prince Finn

 **"Is that so? Try and stop me, oh wait you can't you want to know why?"** Asked the Lich, who got no response from Prince Finn **"Because this was my destiny, this is what Golb created me for. If I can't succeed now, I'll succeed next time. You know why, because I... am inevitable."** Said the Lich as he dropped regular Finn to the ground and began to make his way to the portal. But he was stopped when he heard a crashing sound and a wave of ice magic hitting him.

"Yeah, well I' am the Ice King." Said the Simon Petrikov of this world as he flew into the room. Still having his blue skin, but having lost the long beard and the insane look in his eyes.

 **"Petrikov, but how?"** Mumbled the Lich from his ice prison.

"Simple." said Queen Bubblegum as she made her way into the dungeon "We used the maid to remove the curse from the crown, and now we are going to use it to take out you."

 **"That is very admirable of you, but there is one problem with that plan. Even if I get erased, the spell will still take effect and I'll win."** Mumbled the Lich, as he tried to break free from his prison.

"That has already been taken care of." Said Queen Bubblegum, as she began to chant the activation spell. Which caused to Lich to give a shocked look in response.

 _A man needs a maid_

 **"No!"**

 _A man needs a maid_

 **"Stop!"**

 _A man needs a maid_

" **Noooooooooooooo!"** Shouted the Lich before being erased by the beam from the Maid, which at the same time hit the portal. Deactivating the spell, at the same time the cursed chains fell off the people wearing them.

Queen Bubblegum ran over to her wife and children and held them in a bear hug "Thank Glob your alright." She then noticed regular Finn laying on the ground "Hey imposter, are you ok." She joked, to which Finn only replied with a groan and a thumbs up.

"Mom, I think it is time for us to go back home." Said Prince Jake

"Yeah I think so too kid." Said Queen Marceline

* * *

 _A long while later at the Candy Kingdom, nighttime had fallen and it was near midnight_

After they had gotten back, everyone went to the infirmary to get checked. Other than a few bruises and a bit of poisoning that can be healed with the proper medication, everyone was fine. They are now standing in the meeting room saying their goodbyes to regular Finn.

"Thank you for everything." said Queen Bubblegum "And sorry for putting you into the dungeon."

"Don't worry about it, we managed to accomplish what we had to do. So I can't be to mad at you." said regular Finn, to which Queen Bubblegum nodded.

"What happened to the maid?" asked Jake

"After your mother fired it to take out the Lich it teleported back to the Time Room." Said Regular Finn

He was then approached by the former Ice King, Simon Petrikov. "Listen kid, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. After a thousand years, I'm finally free from the corruption of the crown. I have to ask, why did you do it?"

Regular Finn took a moment to think, and then answered "Because now I know that there is at least one version of you out there with a happy ending. Speaking off, where is the Betty of this universe?"

"I don't know. I saw her a week, maybe two weeks ago." Said Simon, having a thought before shrugging it off "Doesn't matter, I'll probably run into her at some point."

Regular Finn was then approached by prince Finn who asked "Thank you for everything, we'll stay in contact right?"

"Off course we will, we have each others number. But I have a feeling we'll meet again, especially if another crisis arises." Said regular Finn, giving off a small smile. The two Finn's then look at each other and give the other a proper fist bump.

There was a bit of silence, then Queen bubblegum chimed in. "I'm sorry that I have to cut this farewell short, but kids it is time for all of you to go to bed." She said as she pointed towards the door. The three royal children waved goodbye to regular Finn, before going through the door and to their rooms. With Queen Bubblegum following, before stopping and asking her wife "I'm going to tuck the children into bed, and then I'm going to bed myself. Are you going to join me?"

"I will in a bit, I have to say goodbye to our guest first and then I'm going to do some late night flying." Said Queen Marceline.

Queen Bubblegum nodded and said "Very well then, but you're sleeping on the couch for the next thousand years if you take one of our kids for another late night flight again."

"Don't worry dear I won't." Said Queen Marceline, to which her wife nodded and left the room "Like you'll keep that promise." A faint "I heard that" was heard in the distance. Queen Marceline then turned to regular Finn.

"So Finn 'the not so royal' human, what have you got to say?" asked Queen Marceline

"Thank you, for both helping me and opening my eyes." Said regular Finn.

"You're very welcome." said Queen Marceline as she grabbed regular Finn in a hug "You know, if you want you can stay in this world. From what you have told us that world has enough people defending it. We could even adopt you."

"No thanks, I'm fine with the life I'm living at the moment." Said Finn as he was teleported out of this world and back to his own world.

Queen Marceline noticed this and mumbled to herself "Prismo you jerk. See you next time kid." As she flew out of the window and went for her night flight.

* * *

 _The somewhat repaired treehouse of world_ ATU-009301

Finn was teleported into the treehouse of his own world, he looked around and mumbled "Home sweet home." As he had said that the light turned on and Jake climbed down one of the rope ladders.

"Hey dude, good to see that you're back." Said Jake

"Yeah, it is good to be back. How long was I gone?" asked Finn

"About a day, I even made some bacon pancakes for you if you still want them." Said Jake

Finn thought for a moment, he then heard is belly rumble and then spoke up "Sure I'll have some, you wanna hear what happened in the other world?"

"Sure." Said Jake, as he and Finn made their way to the table and began to eat. All the while Finn was intriguing Jake with what had happened in the other world.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it, the final part of this three part short story. I hope you enjoyed.

And before anyone questions the logic of the final part, don't. Seriously don't, the comics state that Finn and Jake are living in the remains of the treehouse. So it still makes sense in the timeline of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Shot: Simpsons memes, starring Adventure Time characters**

* * *

 **Steamed hams, but it has Adventure Time characters in it.**

 **S** **tarring: The Ice King, Marceline, Gunther**

Marceline knocks on the door the Ice Kingdoms palace, The Ice king opens the door and greets her. To which Marceline replies "Well Simon, I made it, Despite your directions."

"Ah. Marceline. Welcome. I hope your prepared for an unforgettable luncheon." Replies the Ice King.

"Yeah." Replies Marceline skeptically.

The two walk towards the table and Marceline sits down at the table while the Ice King goes into the kitchen to check on his roast. When he gets into the kitchen he sees that the oven has black smoke coming from it.

He opens to oven and sees that the roast has been overcooked, to which the Ice King exclaims "Oh, Egads! My roast is ruined." He then looks outside of his window and sees that a Krusty Burger has magically appeared outside of his Ice castle.

"But what if I were to purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking?" He ponders to himself before realizing the genius behind this idea and chuckling to himself "Delightfully Devilish, Ice King."

He was about to head out of the window to get hamburgers from the restaurant that had magically appeared, but then Marceline came walking through the door to the kitchen, "Simon!" Marceline shouted confused.

"Marceline, I was just... uh, just strecthing my calves on the windowsill. Care to join me?" Asks Simon as he quickly thinks of a lie.

Marceline notices the smoke coming from the oven and skeptically asks "Why is there smoke coming out of your oven, Simon?"

To which the Ice king quickly replies "Uh... Oh. That isn't smoke. It's steam. Steam from the steamed clams we're having. Mmm. Steamed Clams."

Marceline rolls her eyes at the explanation, after which she leaves the kitchen. Allowing the Ice king to fly to the the Krusty Burger to buy the fast food.

The scene cuts to later when Marceline is getting ready at the table and at the same time the Ice King comes in with a tray of fast food.

"Whew. Marcy, I hope you're ready for mouthwatering hamburgers." He says as comes into the room.

"I throught we were having steamed clams." She replies.

"D'oh, no. I said steamed hams. That's what I call hamburgers." The Ice King says as he puts down the tray of food.

"You call hamburgers steamed hams?" asked Marcline skeptically.

"Yes. it's a regional dialect."

"Uh-huh. Uh, what region?"

"Uh, upstate New York."

"Really. Well, I was from New York, and I've never heard anyone use the phrase "Steamed Hams."" Replied Marceline

"Oh, not in New York. No. It was an Albany expression."

"I see." Said Marceline as she begins to eat one of the burgers and notices "You know these hamburgers look awfully similar to the ones they used to have at that abandoned Krusty Burger."

"Oh, no." The Ice King quickly replied while chuckling "Patented Ice King Burger. Old family recipe."

"For steamed Hams?"

"Yes."

"Yes. And you call them steamed hams despite the fact that they are obviously grilled." Said Marceline as she points at the meat in the burger.

"Ye... You know, the... One thing I should... Excuse me for one second." Says the Ice King as he heads into the kitchen.

"Of course."

The Ice king exits the kitchen and says "Oh well, that was wonderful. A good time was had by all. I'm pooped."

"Yes, I should be..." Marceline replies before noticing the fire in the kitchen "Good Lord! what is happening in there?" Exclaims Marceline.

"Aurora Borealis." The Ice King quickly replies.

"Uh... Aurora Borealis at this time of year at this time of day in this part of the kingdom localized entirely within your kitchen?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

"No." Says the Ice King in a serious tone.

He then walks Marceline out of the dining room to the door outside when Gunther is heard "Wenk wenk wenk wenk (Simon! The house is on fire!)"

"No, penguin. It's just the northern lights." Replies the Ice king.

"Well, Simon, you are an odd fellow but I must say you steam a good ham." Marceline says as she begins to float away.

"Wenk Wenk (Help! Help!)" Is heard coming from Gunther, Marceline turns around in concern. But the Ice King holds up his thumb to show that every is fine. After which Marceline leaves.

* * *

 **Boogeyman or Boogeymen in the house**

 **Starring: Uncle gumbald, Princess Bubblegum, cousin Chicle**

Uncle Gumbald is sound asleep when he is awoken by Princess Bubblegum, who says "I Just had a bad dream."

"Ah. Sure, you just lie down and tell me all about it." Uncle Gumbald replies.

Bubblegum begins to explain and says "Well, I know it's absurd, but I dreamed the boogeyman was after me, and he was hiding under..." but she gets interrupted by Uncle gumbald screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Boogeyman! You nail the windows shut, I'll get the goo!"

He then storms into the room of cousin Chicle and says "Chicle, I don't want to alarm you, but there may be a boogeyman or boogeymen in the castle!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shouts chicle in response.

* * *

 **Gets hit by chair**

 **Starring: The Ice King, Gunther**

The Ice King is seen washing himself in the bathtub while whistling, Gunther comes up from behind him holding a chair and hits him in the back with it. This causes the Ice king to scream out in pain "Ahhhhhhhh, tch, ahhhhhh. What the hell is wrong with you!" Exclaims the Ice King.

"Wenk wenk wenk week (Jeez, sorry. It's a pretty standard stunt Simon)" Replied the penguin.

* * *

 **Me Fail English? That's unpossible**

 **Starring: The Ice king, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Sweet P, Jake, Tiffany, Martin**

A school assembly is being held by the Ice King, who makes the following announcement while holding up pink cards "Alerts, You will receive one as soon as your grades start to slip in any subject. This way your parents won't have to wait until report cards come to punish you."

"How innovative. I like it." Replies Martin.

"Hey Jake, take a memo on your Newton." Says Tiffany as Jake takes out a small device "Beat up Martin." Which Jake writes down only for it to change to 'eat up Martha' causing Tiffany to throw the device at Martin's head out of frustration. Who in return gulps out of pain.

"Alright, first academic alert. P. Sweet." Says the Ice King

"I won, I won!" Yells Sweet P. as he runs towards the stage and gets to the podium the Ice King is standing on.

"No... No Sweet P. This means you're failing English." Replies The Ice King

"Me fail English? That's unpossible." Said Sweet P. innocently, after which he returned to his seat.

"Mertens, Finn. You're failing history, geography and math." Announces the Ice King as Finn makes his way to the stage "But you're doing quite well in home economics." He adds.

"Hey, keep it down man." Finn says as he laugh nervously, while nervously eyeing both Jake and Tiffany

"Princess..." Announces The Ice King, which gets Flame Princess to stand up and gulp "Bubblegum." The Ice king continues, which causes a loud gasp from everyone in the audience.

"But grades are all I have, what could I be failing?" asks Princess Bubblegum to herself as she begins to make her way to the stage. "I'm smart and a teachers pet." Bubblegum ponders as she gets on the stage.

On the stage the Ice King gives Bubblegum the pink slip, which she reads and exclaims "Gym! Thats the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" as she rolls up the paper and attempts to throw it in the bin. Which she misses, causing her to nervously chuckle in response.

* * *

 **That's a paddlin'**

 **Starring: Billy the Hero**

Billy the Hero is seen standing in front of a group of students with a paddle in his hands, he then begins to explain the rules

"Talking out of turn? That's a paddlin'."

"Lookin' out the window? That's a paddlin'."

"Staring at my sandals? That's a paddlin'."

"Paddlin' the school canoe? Oh, you better believe that's a paddlin'."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed these.**

 **I thought I would write this in between the longer one shot I'm currently writing to make sure you guys don't have to wait too long. Although if everything goes well while writing that one shot, it wouldn't take that long for it to come out.**

 **Anyways, feel free to review, favorite and follow. Otherwise that's a paddlin'**

 **Until next time, that's all folks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**One shot: AU stakes Aftermath**

 **A/N: Welcome back readers, a quick warning this one shot is a lot darker than the previous ones. So reader discretion is advised for those that are too young. As I'm fairly certain that this one shot contains themes of darkness and self harm, I think. I'm not certain if what I have written for this chapter counts as this.**

 **Also the reason why this one shot is AU has to do with what happens in the one shot and the way this one shot ends.**

 **So without further ado, lets get into the chapter.**

* * *

Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum had just left the house of Marceline, and she is sitting on the couch tuning her bass when a miniature version of the Vampire King appears next to her. "Um... Are you, like, in my head now, or what?" Marceline asked. As she noticed the Vampire King.

"For now." The Vampire King answers darkly as he began to fade away, before thinking _"I'll do a lot more than just being in your head."_

"Well, just don't get in wa..." Marceline was about to say when she noticed the Vampire King had disappeared. _"Odd"_ She thought to herself.

 **The next day, oh wait night**

Marceline had awoken from her first sleep as a vampire, and floated towards the kitchen with the feeling of her tummy rumbling, she opened her fridge and thought to herself _"Right, I need to drink red again. Eating normal food was... fine I guess. But I guess this will do."_ as she grabbed some tomatoes. Unbeknownst to her the Vampire King had appeared again, and it wasn't until she had drained the last tomato that the Vampire King had grown bigger and was now half her size.

"What the heck!" Marceline exclaimed in horror at what she saw.

"Don't act so surprised Marceline, you know that I'm a part of you know. What you didn't know was that with everything you eat I become stronger. So go ahead, **keep eating."** The Vampire King explained.

"How is this possible, this never happened in the last thousand years" said Marceline.

"Oh that, you see you have only absorbed my evil essence. My good half is somewhere in the world. Since you absorbed both of my halves last time that didn't happen. So like I said, **keep eating** I͈̼̮͜ ̵l̶o̖̭̯̝̥̟̯ok̡̟̹͈͚̜ ̶͖̣f͎̤̟̗̮ơ̪͔͈̬͙̦r̯̖͍͈̟͜w̜͓̦͢ͅa̝ṛ̛̟ͅd̙̩̘͚̥̘ͅ ̙͈̤͔̦͎̕t̶̲̬̫̜̻ͅͅo͏͕̤̻̲ ̹̙͞h̪̪̬̘̱̮̘a҉vi̵̳̰̺͙͔̲̙n̶̰̦g̡ ͓̺̦͓͍̭a͉͓͝ ͚̰̞n̹e̴͔̼̺̰͖w̮ ̸̜͍͔̳̹b̻̮̟̲͕̗̫̀ọ͟d̠͎̟̹͚̞y̨̬͍ ̮̙͙͕̠̣̳͟t̩͞o̦̙̣̬̟̕ͅ ̯͕̤͈̘̳̪c̝̙̥̮̕o̱̥̱͎͈̠ņ̙ͅt̗͓̪̹͔̘̘r͍̟̹̞o͙̺l." The Vampire King said in a more threatening tone.

"No... no no no, I won't let that happen. I'll find a way to stop you" Replied Marceline.

"How are you going to do that? If you take out your vampiric essence I'll go along with it, ầ̩͎͖͉͑̎̔n̺͎̗͛ͦͭ͛ͭ͆ḓ̫̼̲̩̀ͭ ͈̫͕̞̓̏̍I̺̦̝̘͙ͣ'͔͚̰͍͕̓͊͐̂ͅͅl͖̭̟̰͓͇̺͌̈̾̇ͥ͊̉̚l̼̣ͫͪ̐ ̯͚͇̥̩̭̫̘͐̀̅̉͐͗̓̏ͅb͔̣̠̭̟̱͕̹̑̓̃e͉̲̲̠͈̼͋͋ͭ̾͒̇͋̈ ̭̣̱̳̥̦͑͌̾̍̚ṫ̮̫̙̤͇͕̪̜̑̒ͯ̆͂̅h̥̦̮̻̠̜̜ͤe̘̳̩͗̈ͦ͆̊̎̊́ ̬͕̳̣͖̘̻̲͌̓̔̔ō̼̤͉ͦͪ̒ͤn̻̝̩̭̼̩̐̍̉ͅĕ̳͚̱̯͚̥̟̏͂͋̍̿͌̓ ͔͔̯͒͆ͧi̠̼͙̥̠̔͒͊̀̉ͅn͔̖͎̪̱̾ͮ ͎͖͎̼̟̹̿͋ͅc̼̼̯̙̆͒̑̌̏̂͑̚o̱̰̫͇̓̇̋̄n̤͙̖̭ͬ̇̂̊ͫ̚t̪̙̫͍̲̤͆ͫ̎r̤͚̬͓̗̹̠ͤ͌̉͑͑̽̉̂͐o̱͉ͧ̌̉̓̾ͣl. So your friends won't be of much help." Said the Vampire King. "And with any other strategies I will just take over your mind."

"Very easily" Said Marceline. As she took out her demon phone and dialed a number _"Pick up dad, please pick up."_ she thought in desperation while waiting. After a while the phone went to voicemail and a message was spoken "You have reached the number of Hunson Abadeer, I'm busy at the moment. Either eating a sandwich or tormenting the doomed. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible or in a few millennia." 

Out of anger Marceline threw her phone at the wall and angrily shouted "It's always the same with him, caring more about his stupid sandwiches than his own daughter."

"Good, good Marceline. Release that anger, let it consume you, let it take hold of you" encouraged the Vampire King.

She looked at the Vampire King and replied "Never, I don't care what it takes. Even if I have to starve myself, I won't let you win."

"You'll regret that." Said the Vampire King as he vanished again. Leaving marceline to look at her own shaking hands in shock.

 **3 days later**

It's been three days since that moment and in that time Marceline has been starving herself, only taking small bits of red if she couldn't hold it anymore and preserving her energy by sleeping for longer periods of time. Only problem was, she was constantly being plagued by nightmare visions from the Vampire King and what would happen if she gave in.

She had just been awake to drink a small bit of red and was getting ready to go back to sleep when she heard a knock on her door and a familiar voice, "Marceline, are you in there!" Shouted Finn from outside.

"Yes, I'm here. What do you want Finn!" Replied Marceline in an irritated tone.

"We decided to check in on you since it has been four days since we last saw you." Said Jake.

"Yeah, we're worried about you." Interrupted Finn "Normally we would see you flying around outside at night, but we haven't seen you in a few nights. Is everything all right, can we come in?" Finn asked as he went for the door handle.

 **"NO!"** Shouted Marceline, as she used her powers to keep the front door shut. She then composed herself and added "I'm not feeling well, please leave."

"If you're not feeling well then you should let us in, we can take care of you. Make you some tomato soup..." At which Marceline internally vomited "And when you're feeling better we could have a jam session." Said Finn.

"No... I can't... please leave." Marceline said with pain in her voice "This is something that I need to deal with alone."

"But Marceline..." Finn was about to say, before getting interrupted by Marceline.

 **"I SAID LEAVE!"** Marceline shouted, causing an energy blast that caused Finn and Jake to get knocked on the ground.

"Ok, geez calm down." Said Finn as he began to leave the cave, leaving Jake behind.

Jake walked over to the door and said "Listen vampire queen, I understand that you're dealing with something after this whole vampire incident and you might feel alone. But just remember, if you're done dealing with whatever it is you're dealing with, just remember we're still here for ya." With that Jake left the cave and went after Finn.

 _"Thank you."_ Whispered Marceline, having been filled with hope again. She then locked her door and walked back to her bed, stopping halfway when she heard a familiar voice.

"Such a shame." Said the Vampire King as he appeared again.

"What do you want." Said Marceline with venom in her voice.

"The same thing I have been wanting for the past few days. For you to give and letting me take control." Replied the Vampire King

"That's not going to happen." Replied Marceline "And what is such a shame?"

"You have all these great friends and family, yet you push them away. The boy, the Princess or as you like to call her Bonnie, and that foolish Ice king." Said the Vampire King.

"leave them out of this!" Shouted Marceline.

"Why should I? You killed my family and friends, seems only fair **I return the favor!"** Shouted the Vampire King

"You won't... win. You... won't suc-succeed." Marceline tried to say, only to be interrupted mid-sentence by stings of pain in her side.

"My, my getting weaker now are?" taunted the Vampire King

"Piss off." Said Marceline as she fell to the ground, the Vampire King disappearing, while laughing in a deep hollow tone. At the same time Marceline fell unconscious to the ground.

 **A few weeks later**

Marceline had still been struggling to keep herself and the Vampire king under control. She was able to manage the amount of food that she ate, however another problem had arisen. Due to the lack of food Marceline's beast form had been trying to escape. So Marceline has been spending most of her days fighting of her transformations and the Vampire King.

Marceline had tried to do some research into clearing the mind, and came to the conclusion that meditation was the best way to stay clam. Today she had been meditating and managing to keep calm. That was until there was a knock on the door, after which a voice followed "Marceline are you home, I want to talk." asked Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline, too entranced in her meditation, didn't respond and kept her eyes closed. Princess Bubblegum, irritated at a lack of response, tried again "Marceline, please. I know that you're home, you can't hide from me." The last word got Marceline out of her trance and she responded.

"What do you want Bonnie?" In a tired and weak voice.

"I want to talk to you, I haven't seen you in weeks and I'm worried." Said princess Bubblegum.

"Why?" Was all that Marceline responded with.

"Ah- bu- Why! Because I worry about you, I care about you. We spent days recapturing those vamps, and reconnecting. Then you disappeared of the face of the earth and then I hear that you scared Finn and Jake away. Granted they can be annoying, but this isn't you." Said Bubblegum, as she was trying to open the front door "And I see that you are keeping the door closed. I thought that we had gotten past this stage and could communicate again."

"I think... that you should leave." Said Marceline, the pause being caused by a lack of focus and a burst of anger thats she was trying to suppress.

"Leave! Listen here you selfish little brat. We risk our lives to help capture those vampires and prevent them from destroying Ooo. And what do you do in return, you barely show any appreciation for our help and you push us away. This is the exact reason why we broke up in the first place. I begin to wonder why I even bothered to mend our relationship." Ranted Bubblegum, she took a pause and then continued.

"If you don't respond now, I'm leaving and you can forget about repairing our relationship." Marceline stayed in silent, trying to keep herself under control. "I see what you have chosen, goodbye forever Marcy." Said Princess Bubblegum, as she left the cave and returned to the Candy Kingdom.

"Well, Well, Well look at that, your little girlfriend is gone, your friends are gone, now all that is left is that foolish Ice King. Who am I kidding, he is to dumb to even realize what is going on. I think I might leave him alive." Said the Vampire King as he reappeared and watched what had just unfolded.

Marceline, unable to hold in her anger anymore, exploded. "Shut up! Shut your filthy lion mouth. You do not get to talk about them like that!" She yelled out, only to grab to her left hand as noticed that it had transformed into her demonic vampire form. The hand had become larger and the nails sharper. She tried to calm herself, but her hand would not transform back to normal "Why isn't this changing back!" She cried out in anguish.

"Foolish little girl, that is the price of not drinking enough red. You begin to transform, first you grow weaker and then you begin to lose control. Although it is a shame that phase one went by so quickly, I would have loved to continue to toy with you." Replied the Vampire King as he vanished.

Marceline looked at her left hand in horror, began to hyperventilate out of panic and then fainted.

 **The next day**

Marceline woke up with a crazy look in her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her right arms wrist and used the nails on her left arm to slice open her wrist. Which began to bleed, she immediately began to drink her own blood. Not caring about the consequences, just wanting to eat, just wanting this to be over with.

She kept going at this for a while, not spilling any of her blood. It was then that she heard a voice "Marceline, what are you doing to yourself?" asked the voice. Marceline turned around and saw her own mother standing in front of her, being surrounded by bright light. **"Mo-mon"** Marceline said in a demonic tone.

"Yes sweetie, it's me. Now please get a hold of yourself." Said Marceline's mother.

 **"I can't, look at me. I'm a monster."** Replied Marceline.

"No you're not, you are my daughter. I have watched over you for the past thousand years, and through none of the hardships that you have faced did you ever give up? No! So don't give up now." Marceline's mother said to her daughter.

 **"It doesn't matter, even if I fight against him I'll just lose. I lost those closest to me and whatever I try, it doesn't change anything. He stays in my mind."** Marceline replies.

"I don't believe that, you are strong, determined and my daughter. And just like me you don't give up. You can fight this, now try to become yourself again." Encouraged Marceline's mother.

Marceline took a deep breath, cleared her mind and turned back into her regular vampire form. To which her mother complimented "Good job Marceline, I knew you could..." She was interrupted as the vampire king stabbed her through her gut with his claw and after which he absorbed her into him.

"No, no no no no no no no no. NO!" Shouted Marceline in a panic as tears began to form in her eyes "Mom!"

To which the Vampire King chuckled and remarked "Foolish girl. Did you really think it was going to be this easy, why do you think I allowed her to speak with you."

"You monster, you will pay for this, **you will pay for this,** Y͖̩̦̣̒͌ͭ̋̆ͅo͈̜̼̬̱̦̬̮̩̔ͮ͆̇ͫu͕͎̗͙ͣ̉ͨ ̠̗͚̺̈̈́ͬ͑ͯ͌ͮw̹͇͈̦̱̘͐̃͛ͧ͒̒ͣ̎ỉ͍͉͉͚̭ͮ̅l̥̠̂ͩl͍̝͔͉͇͊͆̈͆̚ ͇̮̣͋͂͑̄̍̚p̹̄̓́ͤ͊a̳͎̖̖̘̎̽ͅͅy̝͔̥͚̗̗͌ͬ͋ͤ̂̆́̈́." She shouted as she was now fully turned into a demon.

"How am I going to pay for this, I'm stuck in your mind. You can't do anything against me, I̻͈͇̬̹͇͊ͪ̚'̗͕͉̰͎̻͍̙̤̎͒̆v̺̣̉̿ͨ̓ȅ̱̲͚̠̮ͪͫ̊́̌̚ ͙̏̄ͪ̎̍ͪ̈́̚w͎͎͍͎̦̜̪̤̖ͪ̀̓ͧ͑̈́͐ő͙̞̲̠n̳͚̺̠̤̥̏͌̉ͯͯͫ͒̓̐." The vampire king taunted.

Marceline didn't respond to the taunt and instead went on a rampage throughout her house, destroying anything in her sight, to which the Vampire King noted "Good, good. Let your anger consume you, soon you will serve me and me alone." He disappeared as Marceline kept destroying parts of her house.

 **An unknown amount of time later**

Time had passed, how much time is unknown, but in that time Marceline had become even more feral and dangerous. She kept destroying the stuff in her house and now her house looked like the ruins of a castle. She would eat any insect and bird foolish enough to enter her house. Currently she was hiding under the remains of her couch and table, waiting for a bird to appear.

The Vampire King then appeared and asked "Marceline?" To which the only reply that he got was a small growl, which put a smile on the face of the Vampire King "Good, now Marceline what would you say if I could bring you food." To which Marceline replied with a somewhat positive sounding growl.

"Perfect, now will you do everything that I tell you?" In response to this question Marceline came out of the shadows and nodded. "Good, good. Then go, feast my pet. Eat as much as you want, but be sure to turn every last creature into a ghoul." Marceline, or demon vampire Marceline didn't respond she left the ruins of her house and went into the night.

"Good, and when you're done b͇̬̟̳͈̻̫͍̐ͨ͛̓̒̌͊̃r͕̱̝̜̊͊͊̐̂̃̒i̥̞̗̩͙̮͕̐ͪ͑̉n͙̯̦͖̰͌̓ͣ̊ͩͧͣg̻̤͚̬͓͎̤͔ͬ̉͑̄ͣ̚ ̰̝̰͚̞̞̣͓ͨ̈́͛̈m̪̺̪͕͓̱̠͗̒̒ͫ̑̄ͅͅĕ̹̏̂͋͋̉̇ ͕͓̱͖̹͙͎̝̘̄ͯͪ̿̉t̜̩̱͇̘̟̜̿͋̓͊̅ͩ̊h̞̳ͪ̀̌ë̠̱͇̹͓̃̾̅͒ ̤̩̳̞͉͈̮̇̉̑̃b̘̟̘̝͚͖͙͖̙̈́ͨ̽̎̓o̰̫̘̥͉̙ͭͫ͑̉ͭ͌̉̓ͧy̭̙̯̫̥̘ͪ͐ͤ."


	10. Chapter 10

**One Shot: The halloween contest**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoy this late halloween special, also I don't own any of the properties that were mentioned in this one shot.**

* * *

It was halloween in the land of Ooo, or as close to halloween as a post apocalyptic society could get to Halloween. But thanks to some insights from both Simon and Marceline the citizens of Ooo were able to decorate the castle and have a bit of a party. Even though they still managed to get that wrong as well.

For some reason easter eggs were hidden around the castle, a christmas tree was put in the main hall and turkey was served as a snack at the party. Or was it a mutant turkey?

Regardless, despite all the mistakes made, everyone in the land of Ooo was enjoying the party. Everyone was dressed up, everyone was having fun, even some villains that managed to sneak into the castle. Wait villains had managed to sneak into the castle? Oh well, lets hope the good guys don't find out.

At this moment the party was over and everyone had gathered around a small, makeshift stage. In front of that stage there is a jury box, and in the jury box sat Simon Petrikov. He was currently dressed up as Doctor Frankenstein and he was going to judge the costumes for the party.

"Alright everyone listen up, I have the names of all the participants and their costumes for this competition. So get in line and then get on the stage, after which I will judge your costume. The winner of this competition will win this book with powerful spells that for some reason might even let you take over the world." Announced Simon, after which everyone got in line.

"First up..." Simon said, as he looked at the stage in shock "The entire banana guard infantry, dressed up as storm troopers. Very nice, so what was your inspiration for this. You Banana guard 716234." He asked the random guard, which just like all his other co-workers was dressed in an accurate replica of the storm trooper outfit seen in the movies.

"I don't know, a nice lady told us to wear it." Said Banana guard 716234 absentmindedly, after which they all left the stage.

"Odd, but ok. Next up is Marceline the vampire queen, dressed as Count Dracula." Said Simon, while Marceline floated onto the stage. "Seems pretty obvious why you chose this costume." To which Marceline only hissed and floated off the stage.

"Next we have..." He stopped to take a second look at his paper and then continued "Hunson Abadeer, dressed as a red devil?" He said in confusion. "Hunson, how did you even get into this party?"

To which Hunson replied "It said on the poster that as long as you wear a costume you could get into the party." To which Princess Bubblegum silently cursed to herself in German for not specifying the requirements on the poster.

"And why the devil, aren't you technically the devil of our world?" Asked Simon.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Replied Hunson nonchalantly, after which he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright next up, Ice Thing Gunther as the abominable snowman." Simon said. After the announcement Gunther ran onto the stage, waved a few times and then ran off the stage.

"Ok, that was odd. Next up we have Finn the Human, dressed as either Link or Legolas." Said Simon as he didn't see the name of the costume that Finn was wearing. "Finn, tell us which costume you're wearing?" asked Simon as Finn made his way onto the stage.

"I'm dressed up as that Link guy from those old video games." Answered Finn.

"So a hero just like you, very nice. Next contestant." Said Simon. Finn left the stage after hearing this, and was followed up by Huntress Wizard. "And what are you dressed as?"

"Robin Hood, it felt fitting." Replied Huntress Wizard as she left the stage.

"Cool." Replied Simon in an uncomfortable tone "Next up we have Princess Bubblegum dressed up as the Stay Puft Marshmallow men- er I mean woman."

This announcement made said princess come onto the stage, make a short bow and leave the stage.

"Next up we have someone by the name of Ash... do we have an Ash in the room, anyone named Ash, anyone at all!" Shouted Simon, to which ash floated onto the stage "Ah, there you are. And it seems that you are dressed as... oh my, "He Who Must Not Be Named" or Lord Voldemort."

"What are you doing here!" Shouted Finn from within the audience "You're a villain!"

Ash shrugged and replied "Same reason why the father of my ex is allowed to be here, it wasn't specified in the poster." To which Bubblegum once again cursed to herself in German. After which he left the stage.

"Next up we have Flame Princess dressed as Princess Azula." Simon announced, at the same time said Flame Princess walked onto the stage in armor that resembled the infamous Fire Nation Princess. After Simon wrote down the points she left the stage.

"Next up we have... Oh my, Flame King. Who is dressed up as..." He paused to take a double take and then continued with "What the heck is an Endeavor?"

To which the Flame King walked onto the stage, in the costume of said character, and replied "He was a character from an old superhero comic book series that I found in some old dungeon."

In the audience Jake whispered to Finn "I bet were going to get hate for that one."

To which Finn replied "I guess, also shouldn't you be in line for the costume competition?"

"I was never here." Said Jake as he stretched himself back to his old spot in the line for the competition.

Back on the stage Flame King had left and Simon was getting ready to announce the next contestant "Next up we have Slime Princess as the Blob" At the announcement Slime Princess came slithering onto the stage, with the only thing that she changed for her costume being a change in color. She waved at the audience and then slithered to the other side.

"Alright, next up we have Sweet P. dressed up as Gandalf, with his parents Mr Pig and Tree Trunks dressed up as Sam and Frodo respectively." The gigantic child walked onto the stage, followed by his parents who were playfully fighting over their rings. After a small wave from the trio, they walked back into the audience.

"Next up we have Tiffany, who is dressed up as a robot." Said Simon, as Tiffany walked onto the stage in his bootleg robot costume. He looked at Simon who just gave him an apologetic shrug, after which he left the stage.

"A lot of villains and anti-heroes here tonight." Noted Simon, to which a different voice replied "Well it is our night." Death Said as he teleported into the room "I'm here for the costume competition, I'm dressed as the Grimm Reaper."

"Ok, first off you had to sign up ahead of time. Secondly, that is your job. You're disqualified, get out of here." Replied Simon.

"Fine!" Huffed Death "Just know that I took ten years off your lifespan for that." He added as he left the room.

"Now we have the assassin Me-Mow, dressed up as Garfield." Simon said as he looked at the list "What is up with all these villains here tonight!"

"Ow hush, and judge how I perfectly replicated the features of that orange cat." Me-Mow bragged to the audience, after she got no reaction she slowly left the stage.

"Next we have... Oh thank Glob, a good guy for once. Jake the Dog dressed as Cerberus." He announced, as Jake walked onto the stage. Having grown two extra heads for the occasion.

Jake waved to the audience, replicated the barking sound of said hellhound and then left the stage.

"Up next we have BMO, dressed up as Hal 9000." Simon announced.

BMO walked onto the stage, waved at the audience and then started to stare intensely at the audience. The red eye of the infamous AI staring deeply into the audience "BMO, could you leave the stage please. We have a few more people to get through."

"I'm sorry Dave, I can't do that." Replied BMO menacingly.

"BMO, behave yourself." Scolded Finn from within the audience, which got BMO out of his trance. After which he walked off the stage.

"Next up, we have Turtle Princess dressed up as Bowser." Said Simon as Turtle Princess began to slowly get onto the stage. Simon realized what was happening and signed to Marceline, she understood what he meant and quickly dashed Turtle Princess onto the stage and then got her off the stage.

"Breakfast Princess is next and she is dressed up as the Mrs Butter-worths Maple Syrup lady, whatever that is supposed to be." To which Breakfast Princess got onto the stage, hopping forward to keep the idea of the character and once she got onto the stage she waved at everyone. After which she joined her fellow Halloween goers in the audience.

"Alright last two, first we have Maja The Sky Witch, and she is dressed up as Magica De Spell." Simon said in a tired voice, after which Maja appeared onto the stage, waved at the audience and then disappeared the same way she came appeared onto the stage.

"Ok, last one. Bandit Princess, who is dressed as some sort of thief. I honestly can't tell by how vague the costume is." Simon said, struggling to stay awake "Just get on the stage, you know the drill by now."

Bandit Princess, insulted, walked onto the stage. She showed off her costume and then walked back into the audience.

"Ok, with that done and with everyone having shown their costumes. It is time to announce the winner." Said Simon as he moved onto the stage with the price "The person that gets declared the winner will have to come onto the stage to receive his or her prize." He said as he began to read his card.

"And the winner of the costume contest is..." He was about to announce, but was unfortunately interrupted by a voice.

"Me!" Shouted the voice, the audience turned around to see that the origin of the voice came from Maja the Sky Witch. While everyone was distracted, she rushed towards the stage and grabbed the book. "Thanks for that you fools, this was just too easy. Opening up the castle to everyone in costume, what did you think was going to happen."

"Maja don't do it!" Shouted Finn, as Bubblegum swore once again in German about her foolishness.

But Maja didn't listen, she began to chant a spell from the book and then everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And that is why we no longer hold Halloween parties and costume parties in the candy kingdom." Said Finn as he finished his story in front of his children.

* * *

 **Oh thank goodness, it was just a story**

"Are you sure about that author?" Shrieked Maja the Sky Witch.


	11. Chapter 11

**One shot: Water under the bridge**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my readers and welcome back to another one shot. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you all, because I certainly do.**

 **Anyways I wanted to wish everyone who celebrates it a happy Thanksgiving and everyone else a happy November.**

 **Before we start, I don't claim ownership of Adventure Time or the pop culture that was referenced in this one shot.**

 **With that being said, all I can tell you is enjoy.**

* * *

Three familiar figures are in a muddy swamp in a forest somewhere within Ooo. They are standing in front of a gigantic bridge which was supposed to be covering the castle underneath it.

From the stories that had been told the castle was supposedly heavily fortified with guards and artillery on each side of the castle, there are also some spiked fences around the castle and a moat with toxic sludge in it.

The three figures that are standing in front of the gigantic bridge are Finn, Jake and Simon.

"So, are you sure this is the place?" Simon asked.

"Yeah man, it's dark, creepy and it reeks of trolls." Finn replied.

"So why are we here again?" Simon asked. "I wasn't informed when Marceline grabbed me from my home and brought me to the Candy Kingdom Castle."

"Simple, we have to put a stop to the trolls messin' everything up with the crops and stealing money from the citizens in the candy kingdom." Jake said. As he was remembering the task that Princess Bubblegum had given them.

Flashback, 3 hour earlier

"I want you all to go to the troll forest in the cursed woods and ask them to stop messing with us, use force if you have to!" Shouted princess bubblegum.

"And If we fail?" Finn asked.

"You will be banished from the candy kingdom for the rest of your lives, or at least until you are at your death bed." She replied

End of flashback

"Seems kind of drastic don't you think?" Simon asked.

"Thats just how she is." Replied Jake

"So what do we do?" asked Simon.

"I launch you to the top of the bridge, and you put the sticky bombs on top of and on the support pillars of the bridge. Then once you are done you return to us and we can hopefully not use them and instead negotiate with them." Jake said. At the same time he was transforming into a slingshot, after he transformed he signed towards Simon to come to him.

Simon walked towards Jake and climbed into the pouch of the slingshot, to which Jake asked "Ready?"

Simon nodded and replied "Ready."

"Launch!" Shouted Finn. After this confirmation Jake launched Simon into the air only for him to miss and get shot into a tree, causing both Finn and Jake to cringe from the pain. "Are you alright Simon!" Finn shouted

Simon gave Finn a thumbs up from his landing spot, to which Finn said "Lets try that again." To which Jake nodded.

20 tries later

Finn and Jake were now trying to pull Simon out of a puddle after the last unsuccessful launch, after pulling him out of the puddle Simon said "Can't I just walk onto the bridge from the side?"

"Not enough time." said Jake in a hurry, as he grabbed Simon one more time and launched him in the air. This time ensuring that he landed on top of the bridge.

"Everything, ok up there!" Shouted Finn towards Simon, to which Simon replied by giving a thumbs up. After which he started to take the sticky bombs out of the bag he was carrying and started to place them on top of the bridge.

"Lets try to enter the castle, he'll catch up with us." Said Jake, as he and Finn entered the bridge and walked into the cave. Upon arriving in the cave they noticed that the troll kingdom looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did on the outside.

Finn and Jake saw that there was a bridge that connected two pieces of land, the two pieces of land being a disconnected by a river of toxic sludge. As the two brothers approached the bridge they saw that a wizard was guarding the bridge. The wizard was approached by a young looking troll.

Upon arriving by the bridge the young troll was stopped by the wizard, who proclaimed "Stop. Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see."

"Ask me the questions, bridgekeeper. I am not afraid." answered the young troll.

"What... is your name?"

"Zulkis"

"What... is your quest?

"To speak with our prestige majesty the troll king."

"What... is the capital of Assyria?"

"I don't know that." Replied the small troll in response to the question of the wizard. Causing him to be launched into the toxic sludge river by an unseen force. Letting out a Wilhelm Scream as he fell into the river.

Finn and Jake looked at the scene in front of them in terror, they mustered up the courage to confront the wizard and then continued towards the bridge. Once they were at the bridge, they were once again stopped by the wizard.

"Stop. Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see."

"Ask me the questions, bridgekeeper. I am not afraid." Finn replied.

"What... is your name?"

"Finn Mertens."

"What... is your quest?"

"To speak with the king."

"What... is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Right. Off you go." The wizard said as he let Finn pass and get onto the bridge. After Finn had made it to the other side he turned back towards Jake and said; "Stop... what is your name?"

"Jake the dog."

"What... is you quest?"

"To speak with the king."

"What... is your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Right. Off you go." The wizard said as he let Jake also get onto the bridge. After Jake had made his way to the other side of the bridge and back to Finn they both looked back towards the bridge. And they gasped in horror as they saw that Simon had arrived at the other end of the bridge and was being stopped by the wizard. Being unable to do anything they just watched.

"Stop... what is your name?"

"Simon Petrikov."

"What... is your quest?"

"To speak with the king."

"What... is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"What do you mean? An African or a European swallow?" asked Simon in confusion.

"Huh? I... I don't know that." Replied the Wizard, causing him to get launched into the river, letting out a scream as he hit the river of toxic sludge. Which allowed Simon to safely pass through the bridge and get to Finn and Jake safely.

"How did you know this was going to happen?" Finn asked, after Simon got of the bridge.

"I didn't, it was just instinct." Simon replied.

"Did ya put the sticky bombs on the bridge?" Jake asked.

"They are all there." Simon answered, before taking out the detonator "And I'm keeping the detonator with me in case we might need it." He said as he put the detonators in the pocket of his jacket.

Finn and Jake nodded at Simon, the trio then continued past the bridge and moved towards a forest. Which is weird, because the bridge that they entered already was in a forest. But ignoring that the trio continued into the forest until they reached a clearing. When they reached the clearing they saw that a knight in black armor had just killed his opponent and had now turned his attention towards the trio.

The black knight stayed still within the clearing, not even moving a muscle. After waiting for a bit the trio decided to just walk past the knight. They were about to walk past the knight, until the knight put out his blade and blocked the bridge to the other side of the forest.

"None shall pass." The black knight said.

"What?" asked Finn, in confusion.

"None shall pass!" repeated the black knight.

"I have no quarrel with you good Sir Knight, But I must cross this bridge." Replied Simon.

"Then you shall die." Replied the black knight.

"I command you, as Finn the hero of Ooo, to stand aside!" Yelled Finn.

"I move for no man." Said the Black knight. As he drew his sword. The sign of aggression led to Finn also drawing his sword, while Jake and Simon took a few steps backwards.

The two begin to fight, both Finn and the Black knight striking at each other with their blades. The Black Knight striking the ground a few times, but both being unable to deal a fatal blow to the other. As one of the strikes of the Black Knight hits the ground and gets his blade stuck in the ground Finn hits the Black Nights helmet to stun him.

The Black Knight in response tries the strike Finn, but he lowers his guard. Which allows Finn to strike the Black Knight, which causes his left arm to be cut off and fall onto the ground. The Black knight looks at Finn dumbfounded.

"Now, stand aside, worthy adversary." Finn exclaimed.

"'Tis but a scratch." Replied the black knight.

"A scratch? Your arm's off!" Said Finn. Getting annoyed at the stubbornness of the knight in front of him.

"No, it isn't." The Black Knight denied.

"Well, what's that then?" Asked Finn, as he pointed at the arm that was now laying on the floor.

"I've had worse." Replied the Black Knight nonchalantly.

"You liar." Said Finn, as he knew that he had won the battle.

"Come on, you pansy!" Shouted the Black Night, as he drew his sword at Finn.

The two once again began to duel, delivering a few strikes before the Black knight charged at Finn. Finn got out of the Knight's path and hit him with his sword again. This time chopping off his right arm.

"Victory is mine!" Exclaimed Finn, after which he turned his back on the Black Knight and began to walk back to Jake and Simon. Only for the Black Knight to kick the young hero in his legs. Finn fell to the ground, to which the Black Knight exclaimed "Come on, then."

"What?" Finn asked in confusion as the Black Knight kept kicking him.

"Have at you!" The Black knight said, as he continued to kick Finn

"You are indeed brave, Sir Knight, but the fight is mine." Said Finn, as he got up and began to get annoyed by the ordeal.

"Oh, had enough, eh?" Taunted the Black Knight.

"Look, you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left!" Shouted Finn.

"Yes I have."

"Look!"

"It's just a flesh wound." The Black Knight said as he kicked Finn again.

"Look stop that!" Exclaimed Finn.

"Chicken." Taunts the Black Knight as he keeps kicking Finn "Chicken."

"Look, I'll have your leg." Said Finn, as the Knight kept kicking him "Right!" Exclaimed Finn as he took a swing at the knight with his sword and chopped off the knights left leg.

"Right, I'll do you for that." Said the Black Knight, as he began to hop on his remaining leg.

"You'll what!" Exclaimed Finn, dumbfounded that his adversary was still standing.

"Come here!" Shouted the Black Knight as he got closer to Finn.

"What are you gonna do bleed on me?" Finn taunted.

"I'm invincible."

"You're a looney." Replied Finn.

"The Black Knight always triumphs! have at you! come on then." The Black Knight exclaimed as he kept hopping and pushing against Finn. In response Finn cuts off the Black Knights last remaining leg. Which makes the knight fall to the ground. "All right, we'll call it a draw."

Finn turns to Jake and Simon and says "Come, lets leave this place." The other two nodded and began to follow Finn to the bridge. To which the Black Knight exclaimed "Oh, I see. Running away, eh? You bastards come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!"

The trio ignores the shouting from the Black Knight and continues their journey. Once they reach the exit of the forest they see the castle of the troll kingdom, the only thing blocking them from going into the castle is a gigantic wall and a moat of toxic sludge.

In order for them to get the attention of whoever is guarding the wall, Jake throws a rock at the entrance and shouts "Hello!"

As they hear nothing Jake tries again, and shout "Hello!"

"Hello, who is this!" Shouts the guarding troll from atop the wall.

"We are Finn, Jake and Simon. We have been send here on behalf of Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom to speak with your king. Can you please lower the bridge so we can cross the bridge?" Simon asked politely.

"I don't think I will do that." Replied the guard

"And why not?" asked Finn

"Because the way I see it, you two are stinky humans and the mutt over there is a stinky dog. There is no way I'm letting you three into the castle." Shouted the guard.

"Now listen here you little..." Began Jake, as he started to enlarge his fist.

To which the guard responded with "You don't frighten us, human pig-dogs! Go and boil your bottoms, sons of a silly person! I blow my nose at you."

"What a strange being" Simon whispered to Finn.

"Now, look here, good man..." Finn began only to be interrupted by the guard.

"I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty-headed animal food trough wiper! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" Replied the guard.

"Is there someone else up there we can talk to?" Asked Simon.

"No, now go away or I shall taunt you a second time!" The guard replied, only to be knocked out by a much bigger guard.

"Sorry about him, he can be a bit rude to outsiders. Can you please tell me who you are and why you are here?" The new guard asked.

"We are Finn, Jake and Simon. We have been send here on behalf of Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom to speak with your king." Simon replied to the guard.

The guard thought for a moment and then replied with "If that is all you that you want I can arrange a meeting for you." He then turned away from the trio and shouted "Guards open the gate, and someone fetch the king. He has visitors!"

After he yelled that the guard went back into the castle, and after a while the gate opened. Revealing the same guard from before, waiting for the trio "I will be your escort to the throne room, follow me." He said as he began to walk into the castle. Realizing what the guard had meant Finn, Jake and Simon began to follow large troll.

After they had been led through long and dark hallways, only lit up by torches in the area, the trio arrived in a large hall. Finn looked at the hall and assumed it to be the throne room.

The throne room itself was a large hall with stain glass windows depicting several events. There were banners hung around the hall with the crest of the troll king, and throughout the hall there were multiple different statues. Which Simon assumed were the previous rulers of the kingdom.

After waiting for a few minutes for the king to arrive, the doors to the throne room opened a small platoon of troll guards entered the room followed by what seemed like a court jester.

A door next to the throne opened and the court jester announced "Please bow for our great leader, our esteemed king, he who holds dominion over this entire kingdom, prince of the tricks, king of the trolls Biggus Dickus!"

As the jester announced the name of the king, a tall, frail and old looking troll entered the throne room and sat down on his throne. The king scanned the room for a bit and then placed his eyes on Finn, Jake and Simon. He then spoke "You three, the head of my royal guard has told me that you wished to speak with me. I'm a very busy troll so out with it."

Simon took a step forward and said "Esteemed king of the trolls we are here..." Only to be interrupted by the king himself

"Please, when you address me call me by my full name. No need to call me the esteemed king, or any formalities. My name will do just fine." The king said.

"Ok, I'll start again. Biggus Dickus..." As he said that he heard some contained laughter from the guards, but he chose to ignore it and continued his talk. "The three of us are here on a quest from Princess Bubblegum of the candy kingdom. As she has a request for you."

"A request, what might that be. What does she have to ask old Biggus Dickus, good old large Biggus Dickus." The king said. Once again some contained laughter was heard from the guards.

"Well you see Biggus Dickus..." Laughter was heard once again from the guards. This time even the king noticed and shouted "What's so... funny about 'Biggus Dickus' soldier!"

The outburst immediately caused the entire platoon of soldiers to go quiet. Afraid of what might happen if he caught even one of them. The king walked to a random soldier and shouted "What is so funny about the name Biggus Dickus!"

Trying to hold in a laugh, the guard replied "Nothing your highness!"

"Really, cause I someone laughing about the name Biggus Dickus. So I asked again, what is so funny about Biggus Dickus."

"Nothing your highness, I swear. Please don't do anything!" The soldier shouted.

The King walked back to his throne and shouted "Let that be a lesson to all of you, the next person who laughs about my name will get stoned!" He then turned back to the trio who had been watching the scene in terror and confusion.

"Now tell me, with what reason did the princess send you to me?" The king asked.

"Well... you see... the thing is... she sent us here..." Simon muttered, having lost the courage to speak to the king after watching the scene in front of him.

"Were here because the princess wants you and your people to stop messing with the Candy Kingdom!" Yelled Jake, as he had lost his patience.

"Me, messing with the candy kingdom. Now where did you get that crazy, yet accurate accusation from?" Asked the Troll King.

"So you admit that it was trolls from your kingdom who have been destroying our crops and stealing our money!" Yelled Finn.

"Yes, yes I do. And I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." Said the King in a cocky tone.

"Is there any way that we could convince you to the leave the Candy Kingdom alone?" asked Simon.

The Troll King thought for a moment, and after a while of thinking exclaimed. "Yes there is one way, have Princess Bubblegum marry me and become my wife until death do us part."

"Thats going to be difficult." Said Finn, to which the Troll King raised an eyebrow. Noticing the raised eyebrow, Finn quickly explained. "She already has a girlfriend, to whom she is also engaged. So I don't think that will be possible."

"Very well, guards seize these intruders. It seems I finally have something to win over Princess Bubblegum." The King exclaimed with an evil glint in his eyes.

The guards approached the trio, while Finn and Jake tried to fight of the guards one guard was able to grab Simon. But the moment that the guard grabbed Simon a large explosion was heard coming from outside the castle.

After the explosion large chunks of the castle began to fall down, the trio realized what was happening and quickly ducked for cover. From their hiding place they saw that the entire castle was collapsing and sunlight began to appear from above.

The moment the sunlight began to hit the ground, the trolls that were in the throne room immediately turned to stone. Including the king.

After everything had collapsed and all the trolls had been turned to stone the trio determined that it was once again safe to come out of their hiding place.

Once they got out of their hiding place and regrouped, Finn noted "Those explosives sure were powerful."

"I was actually worried that they either wouldn't be strong enough or that I hadn't placed enough." Simon replied.

Finn out a hand on the mans shoulder and said "Well, I wouldn't worry about that anymore. We managed to succeed and I think the candy kingdom will be troll free for a long time."

To which Jake added "Yeah, and now the king got what he wanted. Biggus Dickus became rock hard." This last bit caused the three to burst out laughing, after which the trio left the ruins of the castle to return home.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Because I really enjoyed writing it. Anyways don't forget to favorite, follow, or review and I'll see all of you next time.**

* * *

 **Review from last time:**

 **MarCor3: I guess you're right about Ooo already looking like a halloween themed location every day. But slime princess looking like the blob is not that disgusting, it's just slime princess with the colors of the blob.**


	12. Chapter 12

**One Shot:**

 **Adventure Time present: How the Ice King Stole Christmas**

 **A/N: Going by the title you can probably guess what is going to happen in this chapter. Anyways, before we get started, I don't own adventure time and I also don't own Dr Seuss's: How the Grinch Stole Christmas.**

 **With that being said, please enjoy the chapter**

 _Speech: Rhyming narrator_

Speech: Normal narrator

"Speech": Dialogue

* * *

 _Every Ooo down in Ooo-ville liked Christmas a lot_

 _But the Ice king, who lived just north of Ooo-ville, did NOT!_

 _The Ice King HATED Christmas! The whole Christmas season!_

 _Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason._

 _It COULD be his head wasn't screwed on just right._

 _It COULD be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight._

 _But I think that the most likely reason of all_

 _May have been that his hearth was two sizes too small._

"And they're hanging their stocking!" He snarled with a sneer. "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

 _Then he growled, with his Grinch fingers nervously drumming,_

"I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"

 _For, tomorrow he knew..._

 _But, whatever the reason,_

 _His hearth or his shoes,_

 _He stood there of Christmas Eve, hating the Ooos,_

 _Staring down from his mountain with a sour, Grinchy frown_

 _At the warm lighted windows below in their town._

 _For he knew every Ooo down in Ooo-ville beneath_

 _Was busy know, hanging a mistletoe wreath._

 _...All the Ooo girls and boys_

 _Would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!_

 _And Then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!_

 _That's ONE thing he hated! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!_

 _Then the Ooos, you and old, would sit down to a feast._

 _And they'd feast! AND THEY'D FEAST!_

 _And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!_

 _They would feast on Ooo-pudding and rare Ooo-roast-beast_

 _Which was something the Ice King couldn't stand in the least_

 _And THEN_

 _They'd do something_

 _He liked least of all_

 _Every Ooo down in Ooo-ville, the tall and small,_

 _Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing_

 _They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the Ooos would start singing!_

 _They'd sing! And they'd Sing!_

 _AND they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!_

 _And the more the Ice King thought of thus Ooo-Christmas-sing,_

 _The more the Ice King thought_ "I must stop this whole thing!"

"Why for hundreds of years I've put up with it Now!"

"I must stop this Christmas from coming!

... But HOW?"

 _Then he got an idea!_

 _An awful idea!_

 _The Ice King_

 _GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!_

"All I need is a reindeer..."

 _The Ice King looked around._

 _But, since reindeer are scare, there was none to be found._

 _Did that stop the old Ice King...?_

 _"_ No!" The grinch simply said,

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"

 _So he called his penguin, Gunther. Then he took some red thread_

 _And he tied a big horn of the top of his head._

"I know just what to do!" The Grinch laughed in his throat.

 _And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat_

 _And he chuckled, and chuckled,_ "What a great Grinchy trick!"

"With this coat and this har, I look just like Saint Nick!"

Then the Ice King said, _"Giddap!"_

 _And the sleigh started down_

 _Towards the homes where the Ooos_

 _Lay a-snooze in their town_

 _THEN_

 _He loaded some bags_

 _And some old empty sacks_

 _On a ramshackle sleigh_

 _And he hitched up old Gunther._

 _All their Windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air._

 _All the Ooos were all dreaming sweet dreams without care_

 _When he came to the first little house on the square._

"This is stop number one," the only Ice King hissed

 _And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist._

 _Then he slid down the Chimney. A rather tight pinch._

But, if Santa could do, then so could the Ice King.

 _He got stuck only once, for a moment or two._

 _Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue_

 _Where the little Ooo stockings all hung in a row._

"These stockings," he grinned "Are the first things to go!"

 _Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most_ _unpleasant!_

 _Pop guns! And bicycles! Roller skates! Drums!_

 _Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn! And Plums!_

 _And he stuffed them in bags. And then the Ice King, very nimbly,_

 _Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimbley!_

 _Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the Ooos' feast!_

 _He took the Ooo-pudding! He took the roast Beast!_

 _He cleaned out that Icebox as quick as a flash._

 _Why, that Ice King even took their last can of Ooo-hash!_

 _Then he stuffed all the up the chimney with glee_

"And NOW!" Grinned the Ice King, "I will stuff up the tree!"

 _And the Ice King grabbed the tree, and he started to shove_

 _When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove._

 _He turned around fast, and he saw a small Ooo!_

 _Little Cindy-Lou Ooo, who was not more than two._

 _The Ice King had been caught by this tiny Ooo daughter_

 _Who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water_

 _She starred at the Grinch and said, "Santy Claus, why,_

 _"Why are you taking out Christmas tree? Why?"_

 _But you know, that old Ice King was so smart and so slick_

 _He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!_

"Why, my sweet little tot," the fake Santy Claus lied,

"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side.

"So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear.

"I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."

 _And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted her head_

 _And he got her a drink and he sent her to bed_

 _And when Cindy-Lou Ooo went to bed with her cup,_

 _HE went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up!_

 _Then the last thing he took_

 _Was the log for their fire!_

 _Then he went up the chimney, himself, the old liar._

 _On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some wire._

 _And the one speck of food_

 _That he left in the house_

 _Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse._

 _Then_

 _He did the same thing_

 _To the other Ooos' houses_

 _Leaving crumbs_

 _Much too small_

 _For the other Ooos' mouses!"_

 _It was a quarter past dawn..._

 _All the Ooos, still a-bed_

 _All the Ooos, still a-snooze_

 _When he packed up his sled,_

 _Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The wrappings!_

 _The Tags! And the tinsel! The trimming! The trappings!_

 _Three thousand feet up! Up the side of the Mountain,_

 _He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it!_

"Pooh-Pooh to the Ooos!" He was grinch-is-ly humming.

"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!

"They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do!

"Their mouths will hang open a minute or two

"Then the Ooo down in Ooo-ville will all cry BOO-HOO!"

"That's a noise," grinned the Ice King,

"That I simply MUST hear!"

 _So he paused. And the Ice King put his hand to his ear._

 _And he did hear a sound rising over the snow._

 _It started in low. Then it started to grow..._

 _But the sound wasn't sad!_

 _Why, this sound sounded merry!_

 _It couldn't be so!_

 _But it was merry! VERY!_

 _He stared down at Ooo-ville!_

 _The Ice King popped his eyes._

 _The he shook._

 _What he saw was a shocking_ _surprise._

 _Every Ooo down in Ooo-ville, the tall and the small,_

 _Was singing! without any presents at all!_

 _He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming!_

 _IT CAME!_

 _Somehow or other, it came just the same!_

 _And the Ice King, with his Ice King-feet ice-cold in the snow,_

 _Stood puzzling and puzzling:_ "How could it be so?"

"It came without ribbons! It came without tags!

"It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

 _And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore._

 _Then, the Ice King thought of something he hadn't before!_

"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store.

"Maybe Christmas... perhaps... means a little bit more!"

 _And what happened then...?_

 _well... in Ooo-ville they say_

 _That the Ice Kings small heart_

 _Grew three sizes that day!_

 _And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight,_

 _He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light_

 _And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast!_

 _And he_

 _... He himself...!_

The Ice King carved the roast beast

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this, cause I certainly enjoyed writing this.**

 **Anyways before I sign off, there might be a possibility that this isn't the last one shot that I'll publish this year. Depending on whether or not there will be enough time to do so, I will publish a version of a Christmas Carol with Adventure time characters.**

 **And if there is not enough time for me to do so, I will instead publish it somewhere in January.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the support this collection of one shots has been given during its first year.**

 **With that being said, if I don't publish the next chapter before the end of the year. I would want to wish all of you a merry Christmas, happy holidays, and a happy new years. Try not to lose too many fingers.**

* * *

 **Review from last chapter**

 **Nuclear Pigeon One: Happy to see that you enjoyed the last chapter, the references were intentional.**


	13. Chapter 13

**One Shot: From Ooo to Aaa back to Ooo and in reverse**

 **A/N: Those of you that read the last chapter will know that I originally said that I was going to be doing a version of a Christmas Carol with Adventure Time characters in it, but I changed my mind after realizing how boring the story was. So instead I will give you this.**

 **Also there is an authors note at the end of this one shot that you should probably read.**

 **With that being said, please enjoy the one shot.**

* * *

"Don't let that dragon escape!" yelled Princess Bubblegum from her floating vehicle, while Finn, Jake and Marceline were running after the giant beast.

The four heroes were currently chasing after a dragon through the wasteland of Ooo. This dragon had been stealing riches and other valuables from the Candy Kingdom and it's citizens. However it wasn't until this very moment that they were able to catch up with the dragon.

Not helping was the fact that the dragon was very fast, could shoot out its own spikes and could throw out any elemental based attack that one could think off. But know they knew for sure that would be able to catch the dragon and bring an end to it's rain of terror.

As the foursome chasing the dragon was nearing the cliffs of this area, Marceline grabbed Jake and used her super speed to bring him in front of the dragon. When the two off them got in front of the dragon Jake enlarged himself and punched the dragon out of the sky.

The dragon hitting the ground caused shockwaves to be felt by anyone in the area, after the dragon hit the ground it groaned out in frustration and said **"Ouch... what was that for, I take some gold and you punch me out of the sky!"**

Finn feeling somewhat sympathetic for the dragon tried to approach the dragon to try and reason with it.

"Don't be fooled by that dragon like last time Finn!" Shouted princess Bubblegum, as she saw what Finn was doing.

The dragon smirked at the outburst and said **"Smart eye, Princess."** Before he grabbed Finn, threw him down the cliff and used his tail to cause a small earthquake. Which made a small part of the cliff collapse, and made it impossible for the other three to reach Finn in time. After which the dragon flew off to parts unknown, as Jake, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum looked at the cliff in horror.

They quickly ran over to the cliff and looked over the edge, being able to make out a figure that looked like Finn laying at the bottom of the ravine. Only this Finn looked a bit more feminine.

 _With Finn a bit earlier_

Finn was in shock, he had just been thrown over one of the highest cliffs in the entirety off Ooo, and he had nothing that could possibly soften the fall for him. He checked his backpack, but unfortunately there was nothing that could be found.

He began to prepare himself for the harsh landing, he began to mentally say goodbye to all of his friends, family, and other loved-ones.

But while he was saying his goodbyes he didn't notice that a portal had opened beneath him, and so when he finally expected to hit the ground nothing happened. He was still alive and instead he was falling through what felt like a worm hole.

When he opened his eyes he managed to catch a glimpse of another figure falling through the worm hole in the opposite direction, Finn tried calling out to the figure "Wait, stop! Where are you going?" But as soon as the figure had appeared, no sooner did the figure disappear in a blinding flash of light.

Finn looked back into the direction that he was falling towards and began to see a light, once he had passed the light he saw himself falling from the sky above another Candy Kingdom. But unfortunately he was unable to take in the view.

As he crashed into the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Back in Ooo_

Three weeks have passed since what had happened. Bubblegum, Marceline, and Jake had quickly rushed the Finn Look-a-like to the Candy Kingdom Hospital for treatment. Unfortunately due to injuries that she had sustained from an unknown source she was now stuck in a deep sleep and unable to wake up. So with no sign off the dragon and their visitor not waking up all the three had to do now was wait and figure out where this visitor came from.

It was now late at night and Bubblegum was in her study looking over the evidence that she had collected, she mumbling phrases such as "Almost exact replica." "Possible evil clone." "Alternate universe." "Sounds unlikely."

It was then that both Marceline and Jake had had enough and decided to walk into the study to stop the Princess from going crazy.

"Bonnie, please. Take a seat and try to calm down." Said Marceline as she entered the room.

"I need answers, she has the same vitals as him, the same blood type, same DNA, the same arm that Finn lost, everything except the gender is the same." Hissed Princess Bubblegum at Marceline. "I need to know what happened."

"No, what you need is sleep." Replied Marceline.

"I don't need sleep, I need answers!" Shouted Princess Bubblegum. It was then that Jake had had enough and decided to speak up.

"Listen Princess, Finn will be fine. He has always been fine, he's probably stuck in another universe. Remember Prismo and what he had told us about the multiverse. Finn is probably stuck in the universe that this lady came from. Knowing that he'll probably be fine." Said Jake.

"But it doesn't add up." Princess Bubblegum interjected.

"It doesn't always have to, sometimes the best answer is the easiest one. Now please get some sleep." Said Jake, before he added "And who knows, maybe our guest will be awake tomorrow."

Princess Bubblegum nodded and said "Thank you Jake, I needed that." After which she began to leave the room, but after a while she turned around and said "Marceline, will you join me tonight."

The question made the vampire queen in question blush in deep red, before stuttering "Well... I... I... I... I'm not sure... I don't... I don't... w-w-w-want to impose, b-b-b-but if you r-r-r-really want." She said before turning to Jake.

Jake in response replied "Go, I'll watch over our mystery guest."

With that both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum left the study to go sleep in the princesses room, after which Jake left to go and check on the injured version of Finn sleeping in the infirmary.

"What happened to you dudedette?"

* * *

 _With Finn_

The same amount of time had passed since Finn had landed in this new dimension. He is alive, severely injured but alive. At this moment whoever was patching up Finn's broken bones was keeping him in a comatose state. Finn is now stuck in a dreamlike state, and the isolation is making him lose his mind.

"Hello!" Finn yelled out, receiving no answer he smacked himself and said "Finn you idiot, if no one answered the first three hundred times then why would anyone answer now."

 **"fi... nn..."** a faint voice yelled out.

Finn was shocked at first, but then played it off to his mind playing tricks on him.

But then the voice called out again **"Finn... ca...n you... he...ar... m...e?"**

This time Finn did give a reaction "Whose there!" He yelled out.

It was then that an owl like figure appeared in front of him, Finn recognizing the figure called out "Cosmic owl, what are you doing here!"

 **"You're in danger... Finn, you have... to get back... connection is weak... wake up and return... hurry... could be catastrophic... hurry... before there is... no time left... wake up... WAKE UP!"** Yelled the cosmic owl before disappearing again, leaving Finn alone.

After the cosmic owl left, Finn was alone again. Thinking, thinking how he could wake up, thinking about how to return to his own world. But before he could formulate a plan he felt a painful shock surge through his body.

"What's happening!" Yelled Finn out in fear.

 _Earlier with two mystery figures_

"Dude, can't you just wake him up or something?"

"I keep telling you no, he needs to heal from his injuries."

"That's complete bogus and you know it."

"Well then, if you have suddenly become a scientist then tell me what we should do. Oh great doctor vampire."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I would never dare to trample all over your work. Your majesty, your grace, doctor candy."

"Too far, and rushing things won't help us or him."

"But it would help us bring her back to us faster."

"Yes but it won't do any of us any good, and it won't help our patient over here.

"Real shame, if you had just kept him awake we would now know where our blue bunny is. But no, you just had to be professional.

"Marshall, listen I know your upset but there isn't much we can do."

"Fine then your majesty, but from the way that I see it our mystery guest seems to be healed to the point that he can wake up."

"God I hate it when you call me that, but I guess we could give it a try. If it goes wrong you won't be getting any candy red for a month." Said Prince Gumball.

"Oh no what a nightmare, just wake him up gumwad." Replied Marshall Lee.

Prince Gumball walked over to the machine that Finn was hooked onto and pressed the button that said ' **wake up** '. The machine started to give Finn some small shocks, both Gumball and Marshall observed Finn closely waiting for anything to happen. After a few seconds of nothing happening Finn's eyes shot open and he yelled out "What's happening!"

Finn looked around for a moment and not seeing anything familiar to him, started to hyperventilate. Marshall Lee floated over to Finn, put a hand on his shoulder and said "Whoa, dude. Calm down, you're safe from any harm."

Finn calmed down for a bit and then asked "Where am I, and why does it look like I'm stuck in one the Ice King's bad stories."

"You, my friend, are in the candy kingdom hospital, and the candy kingdom is this magical place ruled by this gumwad." Said Marshall Lee, while pointing at Prince Gumball.

"Who are you two?" Finn asked

This time Prince Gumball spoke up and said "I'm the ruler of this land Prince Gumball, and the edge lord looking at your neck is Marshall Lee."

"Hey now, don't sell me short like that. I'm Marshall Lee, King of the vampires, he who can raise the dead, stealer of hearths 'More like breaker of hearths' and the king of rock." Said Marshall Lee, ignoring the comment made by Gumball. "Now how about you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Finn the human, or at least that is what my official title says. My real name is Finn Mertens." Replied Finn.

Both Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee hid their shocked expression and stayed in silence for a bit. Until Marshall Lee spoke up "Mertens you say, listen little man you wouldn't happen to have a long lost sister would you."

"Long lost sister?" Finn said, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, looks kind of like you clothes wise, has beautiful eyes to get lost in for days, has voluptuous 'ahem'... curves. Ring any bells to you?" Marshall Lee asked the young adventurer.

"Can't say that I have someone like that as a sister, although I did catch a quick glimpse of someone matching that description a while back." Finn recounted.

"You did, when?" asked Prince Gumball.

"When I was falling through the portal that brought me to this world." Replied Finn. The reply caused a look of shock to appear on Gumball's face, while Marshall Lee showed pure rage.

"That bastard!" Yelled Marshall Lee as he punched a nearby wall.

"Marshall! Calm down!" Yelled Gumball as he tried to calm down the vampire king.

"Don't tell me to calm down gumwad, its her fault that Fionna is gone and that this dude is now stuck in our world!" Yelled Marshall in pure rage.

"I understand, but please calm down. I miss her too, but getting angry won't get her back to us." Replied Gumball.

At that moment Finn spoke up in confusion. "Wait what happened here to cause the portal to open and get me stuck in this world?" He asked.

The sudden question seemed to calm Marshall Lee, having Gumball give Finn a silent 'thank you', after which the vampire king turned to Finn and asked "You said you were from a different world right?"

"Yes."

"What is the difference between your world and our world?"

"Everyone's genders are reversed between our worlds." Replied Finn sheepishly.

"So everyone who exists in our world, exists in your world right?"

"Yes, at least that is what Prismo has told me." Said Finn, which made Gumball give him a surprised look.

"You've met prismo?" asked Gumball

"Several times" replied Finn. "But what caused the portal to appear?"

"A jerk by the name of Magic woman appeared in the kingdom a few weeks ago and started to cause trouble for everyone. Fionna and Cake fought her, and would have nearly beat her. But then she fired a magic blast at cake and opened a portal. The portal sucked up Fionna and a few moments later you fell out of that portal." Said Marshall Lee.

"So what happened to you, were you also fighting your world's version of magic woman?" Asked Gumball.

"No we were chasing a dragon who had been raiding villages and had stolen some riches from the candy kingdom. We chased him to a cliff and he got the better of us. The dragon did something that made me fall down that cliff, and if it wasn't for that portal saving me I would have become a human pancake." Replied Finn.

Gumball took in what Finn had told him and said "I see"

"What do you mean 'I see' gumwad, what are you thinking about?" Asked Marshall Lee.

"If we can find Magic woman we can send you back, turn Cake back to normal and get Fionna back." Said Gumball

"Wait what happened to Cake?" Finn asked.

"The magic blast turned Cake to stone, I can't believe the gumwad forgot to mention that." Replied Marshall Lee.

"Is there anything that I can do in the mean time?" asked Finn.

"Nope, you can stay here in bed and have your wounds heal." Said Gumball, he then began to walk out of the door and grabbed Marshall Lee "Com'n Marshall we have work to do."

* * *

 _With Fionna_

A few hours after last checking on the patient in the infirmary, Jake woke up and realizing that he was unable to fall back to sleep he decided to go and check on Fionna. Upon arriving in the infirmary he noticed that the bed the patient was in was now empty, Jake tried to check the windows to see if she had fled.

But after checking and seeing that she hadn't fled the room he closed his eyes and breath out some air, after which he was immediately met with a sword to his throat and an angry yet scared sounding voice asking "Who are you and where am I?"

Jake, staying calm, replied with "Easy there dudette, you are in a safe place. No one will hurt you, just put down the sword and talk to me."

Fionna seemed to hesitate at this, noticing that the sword wasn't leaving his throat he added "I might have never experienced it myself, but I can understand the confusion of waking up in a different world."

"Why should I trust you?" asked Fionna.

"Because me and my friends might be the only thing getting you back to your own world." The last part caught Fionna's attention, she put down the sword. Which allowed Jake to turn around and see the fear in the tear filled eyes of Fionna.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" She asked in response.

"Because if you get back to your world, I might be able to get my brother back." Jake replied.

"What happened to my counterpart, I mean your brother?" asked Fionna.

"Fell into the portal that you came out of." Said Jake.

"I'm sorry for messing everything up." Replied Fionna, with tears streaming down her face.

"What are you sorry for, its not your fault the dragon we were chasing caught us by surprise and caused Finn to fall down the cliff." Said Jake, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"No you don't understand!" Yelled Fionna, upon realizing her outburst she shrank in on herself and said "Sorry about that."

"Its fine, over the years I've had to deal with Finn's emotions. I'm used to the sudden outbursts, but what do you mean I don't understand?" asked Jake.

"We were fighting Magic Woman, and if I had just been faster and if I had just been stronger I would have been able to stop her from causing more harm. But no I let my arrogance get the better of me and now my sister is a statue, and me and my counterpart are stuck in the wrong worlds. So yeah, it really is my fault!" Shouted Fionna, loud enough to wake up everyone in the castle.

"I don't think so dudette." Replied Jake calmly.

"What?" was all Fionna could say in confusion.

"I think that you were able to save a life, the life of my brother. And sure he might be stuck in another world, but I'm certain that he'll find his way back here. Maybe even with the help of your friends, so I can't be to mad at you for that." Explained Jake.

"But how?" asked Fionna.

"Not sure." said Jake, causing Fionna to face palm "But I'm sure that the princess might know."

"Where is she?" asked Fionna.

"Probably doing the horizontal tango with her girlfriend," said Jake, which received an disgusted look from Fionna "so here is an idea, why don't you go back to sleep and tomorrow morning when we are all well rested we can find a way to get you back to your world. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," said Fionna as she got back into the bed in the infirmary, Jake was about to leave when she asked "Thank you, but I never did get your name."

"You're welcome, and its Jake." Replied Jake as he left the infirmary to go back to his own bed. Both people now feeling better about the situation falling back to sleep.

 _The next morning_

When Princess Bubblegum woke up this morning she did not expect there to be much progress made in terms of the visitor, but then again fate tends to do the weirdest things when you least expect it. So you can imagine her surprise when she entered the infirmary this morning and saw that not only was the visitor awake, but also talking with Jake.

After doing some tests on the visitor and learning her name, princess Bubblegum called Marceline over and together they learned about what had happened to cause Fionna to end up in this world. The explanation gave Bubblegum hope, hope that her friend was still alive and somewhere in the universe.

When she heard about Finn being stuck in Fionna's universe she immediately told Peppermint Butler to grab the teleportation device from her lab. In the mean time Fionna told the other three more and more about her own universe and how this universe is different from hers. But then Peppermint Butler came back with some bad news.

"I'm sorry ma'm, but I have some unfortunate news to share with you. It appears that the teleportation device was also stolen when the dragon raided the kingdom." Said Peppermint butler as he walked back into the infirmary.

"Dammit and that was the only one I had!" Yelled Princess Bubblegum.

"Bonnie can't you just make a new one yourself?" asked Marceline.

"No, it took me years to make the original device and I destroyed the blueprints out of fear of them being stolen by possible enemies." Replied the princess.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" asked Marceline.

"I wish I was." Replied Princess Bubblegum.

"So now what?" asked Fionna "I'm I just stuck in this world forever?"

"No, now we hunt down that dragon and return the stuff he stole." Exclaimed Princess Bubblegum with a glint of malice in her eyes "Peppermint Butler prepare the harpoon launcher."

Peppermint butler immediately left Infirmary, after which Bubblegum turned to Fionna and said "And you are going to be helping us."

"I am?" asked Fionna in confusion.

"Yes you are. You are completely healed and should be able to help us take down that dragon. So get dressed and get ready cause were leaving as soon as possible." Said Princess Bubblegum as she left behind a stunned Fionna, a confused Jake, and an intrigued Marceline.

* * *

 _With Finn_

At this point it had become morning in the universe that Finn was stuck in, and while he would have been able to sleep in he was unable to do so. As the exact moment the sun came up both Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee came into the infirmary with some good news.

The two explained to Finn what they had found and what the plan was going to be. After explaining the plan to Finn, he said "So if I understand this, you found magic woman somewhere in the Ice kingdom and if we leave now we can get her to fix the mess she made?"

"Yes that is the gist of what we just told you." Said Prince Gumball.

"What he means to say is get dressed, and get ready. Cause you have a universe to return to." Said Marshall Lee.

Finn nodded, but before he could say anything he grabbed his head in pain and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a white void, with only the outline of what appeared to be the cosmic owl coming towards him at full speed and a vague figure standing next to him.

Finn was about to brace for impact, that was until the cosmic owl stopped in front of him and yelled out **"FINN/FIONNA YOU HAVE TO HURRY! THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME LEFT, YOU HAVE TO RETURN TO YOUR UNIVERSE! IF YOU DON'T THIS UNIVERSE AND YOUR UNIVERSE WILL BE DESTROYED!"**

"What?" was all that Finn could utter.

 **"YOU HAVE TO HURRY, YOU HAVE BEEN IN THIS UNIVERSE FOR TOO LONG! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"** The cosmic owl said, after which he disappeared in a flash of light. The flash of light blinding Finn.

After Finn was able to see again he saw that he was back in the infirmary and his headache was gone. He then noticed that both Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee were looking at him with worried looks on their faces.

Marshall Lee was the first one to speak up "Dude, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. We have to hurry and get me back to my universe." Said Finn.

"What happened to you, what did you see?" asked Prince Gumball.

"I saw the cosmic owl." Replied Finn softly, the response shocking Prince Gumball. "He told me to hurry up, otherwise both of our worlds will be destroyed. He said that I have been in this world for too long."

Finn was about to leave his bed, but he was stopped by Prince Gumball grabbing his arm "You can't."

"Why not?" asked Finn with fear in his eyes.

"Your ribs still haven't been completely healed, we afford to have you come with us and then die while fighting magic woman." Said Prince Gumball with concern in his voice.

"Broken ribs don't matter, we have to find magic woman and get me back to my world." Replied Finn with a hint of irritation beginning to grow in his voice.

"But Finn..." Prince Gumball was about to say, only to be interrupted by Marshall Lee.

"Gumwad just stop, if the dude thinks he's fine we let him come with us." Said Marshall Lee, pausing and then continuing with "Besides it means we'll be able to get Fionna back faster."

There was a bit of silence before Finn spoke up "When I saw that vision it felt as if there was someone else there as well, maybe she had the same vision as I did. It was as if the cosmic owl was speaking to both of us at the same time."

Prince Gumball turned away from both Finn and Marshall Lee and closed his eyes for a bit, he stayed silent for a few seconds and then spoke up again. "If this is really what you want, then I can't stop you from going." He then turned back around and faced Finn. "Just know, that you are our responsibility and if it looks like anything might go wrong we'll send you back here and you wait here until we have found Magic Woman, understood?"

Finn nodded in response, to which Prince Gumball replied "Good, then lets get going."

* * *

 _With Fionna_

At this moment the foursome had made their way to the frosty mountains in a candy kingdom airship, and despite the vision that Fionna had received everything else about the journey went off without much issue. Right now the airship had landed on a flat surface near a cave which, according to Princess Bubblegum, was where the dragon lived.

To ensure that Marceline wasn't affected by the sunlight, they had given her factor 100 sun tan lotion. This was allowing her to walk in the sun for short periods of time without her burning up.

They had now entered the cave, Jake carrying the harpoon launcher, and when they reached the main part of the cave they were shocked to find that the only thing present were the valuables that the dragon had stolen.

"He's not here?" Said Fionna in confusion. "How can that be?"

"Doesn't matter." Said Princess Bubblegum as she approached the pile and retrieved her teleportation device "We got what we needed to get you back to your own universe."

"Princess, what do you want me to do with the harpoon launcher?" Jake asked, as he looked outside of the cave and noticed a dot growing bigger on the horizon and coming closer and closer to the cave. "Cause' I think the dragon is coming back."

Princess Bubblegum looked around the cave and saw a large rock wall to hide behind. "There, and we can put the harpoon launcher on the crevice on the top of the wall." She said pointing towards that wall, after which the four of them quickly hid behind the wall and Jake put the harpoon launcher on top of the wall. Keeping it steady to prevent it from launching too soon.

They all waited behind the wall, it took a few minutes of waiting but then the dragon arrived with more stolen loot in his arms. The dragon put his new loot on the pile and then started sniffing the air around him. Fearing that they might have been spotted the hearths of all four heroes began to race.

"Hmmmmm, smells like candy." Said the dragoon out of nowhere, before taking another sniff and saying "No wait, it smells like strawberry bubblegum." He walked towards the rock wall the four heroes were hiding behind, was about to look behind the wall before turning around and adding "Must have been my imagination." After which the dragon stayed silent.

The four heroes let out a silent sigh of relief, only for the dragon to break the silence saying "I know you're here." after which the dragon punched the rock wall, causing it to crumble. Which set off the harpoon launcher, which fired its harpoon in the air.

"Did you really think that would have worked?" asked the dragon in a deep and threatening tone "Now all four of you stand before me with your hands up."

None of them listened to the demand of the dragon and kept standing there. All four of them looking at the dragon with anger and hatred in their eyes. The dragon noticing the lack of cooperation and said "very well then." And began to charge up his fire breath.

The four immediately changed their minds and did what the dragon said. They stood before the dragon, with their hands up to indicate their surrender. "Thats better, now tell me what are the four of you doing in my humble abode." The dragon said as he fired his flame breath to the top of the cave and then sat down onto the ground.

"We are here to stop you and return all the stuff you had stolen." Said Princess Bubblegum.

"Is that so Princess, well looking at where were are both standing at this very moment I don't think you are in the right position to make demands." The dragon said smugly, putting his right claw to his mouth and thinking for a bit. He then continued with "You see, I could let you all go and take the device back."

The dragon stood back up and faced the four heroes. "Or I could burn the four of you to ashes, make an example out of the four of you and then continue with what I do best stealing and surviving." The dragon said as he was about to charge up his fire breath, only to be impaled by a massive stalactites falling from the ceiling of the cave. The dragon uttered a few last words "Of... all the... things to kill... me." After which the dragon let out its final breath and then died.

"That was anticlimactic." Said Jake.

"Doesn't matter, the dragon is gone." Said Princess Bubblegum as she tried to activate the teleportation "Now lets send you back to your world." She said only for the monitor to display on error message.

"Bonnie, what does that mean?" asked Marceline.

"It means that she is stuck here, and we can't get Finn back." Replied Princess Bubblegum as she turned away her head in shame.

* * *

 _With Finn_

After leaving the candy kingdom, the trio had now reached the Ice kingdom and were trying to sneak past the mountain which the Ice Queen called her home. They had been very quiet while sneaking through the mountains, and would have nearly been in the clear and out of sight from the Ice Queen, only to be stopped by rising walls of ice.

"Oh no, she's found us!" Whispered Prince Gumball in a panicked tone.

Right at that moment the silhouette of the Ice Queen appeared and a loud shrieking was heard "I smell a man~"

Being unable to escape from the ice prison around them, the trio waited in anticipation for what was going to happen next. They waited, and then out of nowhere Finn was grabbed and he found himself face to face with the Ice Queen herself.

The Ice Queen, upon seeing Finn, immediately said "My, my, look what we got here. A hunk trespassing through my kingdom, lets get married!"

Finn, being unable to speak out of shock, tried to wiggle free from her grasp but was unable to. Instead the Ice Queen started to hug him and squeeze the life out of him. While doing so Finn tried to break free, but he was still unable to do so.

After a few minutes of being unable to free himself he looked at his free prosthetic arm and thought of something. He waited for the Ice Queen to be too distracted in hugging, after which he swung his arm and he knocked the Ice Queen unconscious.

He would have fallen to the ground, fortunately both him and the Ice Queen were caught by a now freed Marshall Lee, who then put Finn on the ground and gave him a sign that said 'Stay here.'

After which Marshall Lee dashed to the ice mountain that belonged to the Ice Queen, put her in bed and then returned to Finn and Prince Gumball who had managed to escape on his own.

"That was unpleasant." Muttered Finn.

"Sorry about that, but knowing her version in your world you should have seen this coming." Said Marshall Lee with a sheepish grin on his face.

"How come she hasn't been turned back to her normal self?" asked Finn.

"What?" asked Marshall Lee.

"How come she is still the Ice Queen here?" Finn asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Prince Gumball

"In my world there was an incident with Princess Bubblegum's family, which led to the curse breaking and the Ice King turning back into Simon Petrikov." Finn explained.

"What family are you talking about?" asked Prince Gumball.

"After Princess Bubblegum left the mother gum she felt alone and created an uncle, an aunt and a cousin. But stuff went wrong and nearly a thousand years later a war broke out between Princess Bubblegum and her family. That eventually led to the Ice king turning back to normal." Said Finn

"That is awkward. Cause I never made any family members myself, and the war that happened in your world never happened here." Said Prince Gumball.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Replied Finn, he then looked away in embarrassment. But when he did that he saw a figure standing on top of one of the mountains. Finn, thinking that it was Magic Woman, ran towards the mountain only to be stopped by Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee looked Finn in the eyes and whispered "Stay very quiet, that is not Magic woman. That is Marlon the Sky wizard. And if he is here we are in big trouble."

"Why?" asked Finn.

"Because she brings misery wherever she goes." Replied Prince Gumball.

"Also because I'm the reason that you are stuck in this world." Added Marlon the Sky Wizard, as he flew down to where the trio was located and stood in front of them.

"Surprised to see me here?" asked Marlon.

"A bit, you usually don't stray too far from your cottage." Said Prince Gumball "Now please let us pass, we have to find Magic woman."

The trio was about to walk away from the wizard, only to have the path blocked by a wall of energy from Marlon. "Hey! What gives!" Shouted Finn.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be able to find what you are looking for." Said Marlon, as he changed to the form of Magic woman and then turned back to his normal self. "You see, I killed Magic Woman weeks ago. Then I took her powers and set this plan in motion. I attacked the Candy kingdom and opened a portal to the other world and put Fionna there."

"But..." Finn started, only to be interrupted by Marlon.

"After both Finn and Fionna were put in the wrong world I disabled Prismo, which is why neither of you have been automatically send back to your own universe." Said Marlon.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Prince Gumball. "This isn't in the range of your usual plans."

"I know, that is why it must come as such a shock to you." Replied Marlon, he then noticed the confused look on Finn's face and added. "You see young one, with both you and your counterpart stuck in each others worlds for longer than a week the balance of both of your world's has been destroyed."

Marlon led out a maniacal laugh, before he continued his explanation. "You see there is only an hour left before both world's implode on each other and the ensuing chaos would destroy the multiverse. Which allows me to become ruler of the remains!"

"Which is why I can't have you continuing your journey, and why I'm keeping you here until the time runs out." Marlon said as he finished explaining his plan, and then floated back to the top of the mountain. Leaving the trio alone to think of their next move.

Marshall Lee tried to fly into the magic barrier at high speeds, only to be deflected from the barrier by a blast of electricity. Prince Gumball crouched next to him and said "Even you could have known that wouldn't have worked."

Marshall Lee shot back with "Really gumwad, do you have an idea of what to do? Cause I would love to hear it." Prince Gumball shook his head as a sign of saying no, Marshall Lee huffed an said "Thats what I thought."

Finn in the meantime was digging through his backpack to find something that might help, he kept digging until he found a familiar looking case. He opened the case and found the maid with a note attached to it that read...

 _Finn..._

 _I'm giving you the maid, when you wake up find Marlon the Sky Wizard and take him down with it. You know the rest._

 _\- Prismo_

Finn knowing what this meant took out the maid from the case and positioned it to make sure that Marlon was hit. Finn took a deep breath and quickly whispered

A man needs a maid

A man needs a maid

A man needs a maid

Upon saying the final line the maid fired at Marlon, hit him and erased him from existence. After that has happened the barrier around the trio vanished, allowing them to leave the area.

"What was that?" asked Prince Gumball.

"Not important, whats important is that he is gone." Replied Finn.

"But did that undo everything that he messed with?" Asked Marshall Lee.

Prince Gumball was about to speak when his phone showed that he had received a message. He looked at his phone, smiled at the message and then said "Butterscotch Butler just send me a message saying that Cake has been turned back to normal."

"Great, now there is just the issue of..." Marshall Lee was about to say something when Finn teleported away from them "sending him home, would you look at that."

"I guess now we just have to wait for Fionna to return." Said Prince Gumball.

Finn was blinded by the sudden teleportation, and when he opened his eyes he found himself in Prismo's time room. Finn looked around and noticed Fionna looking at him.

"Its you!" They both shouted as they both ran towards each other only to be stopped by a loud voice **"STOP!"**

They looked up to see both Prismo and the cosmic owl staring at them. Prismo spoke up first "You two need to get back to your own worlds, now!"

"But..." Fionna started.

 **"NO BUTS, YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FROM YOUR WORLD'S FAR TOO LONG. YOU MUST GO BACK NOW!"** Shouted the cosmic owl, after which Prismo snapped his fingers and send both heroes back to their own worlds.

Both heroes hearing the faint words of _"And stay in your worlds for the next three weeks."_

Fionna landed in the soft snow of the Ice Kingdom in her world, upon landing there she was immediately glomped by both Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee. Both of them exclaiming "Fionna, we've missed you so much!"

"Guys, guys easy. Lets get back to the Candy Kingdom first before we do something we might regret." Said Fionna trying to ease the situation.

"With you..." Started Prince Gumball

"I'll never regret anything." Finished Marshall Lee smugly.

"Then lets go home." Said Fionna.

* * *

 _With Finn_

Finn landed on the corpse of dragon and was immediately greeted by Jake "Hey dude, how are you?"

"Great, what happened here?" asked Finn, noticing what he landed on.

"We took out the dragon and tried to send Fionna back to her own world. But it didn't work, but then out of nowhere she teleported away." Explained Jake.

Finn was then pulled into a hug by both Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, the former then asking "And what kind of adventures did you get up to while you were away?"

"It's a long story." Replied Finn feeling at his chest, and then further answering "Can we go back to the Candy Kingdom, I'll tell you what happened on the way there."

"Why not tell us now?" asked Marceline.

"I think I may have broken my ribs again." Answered Finn.

Princess Bubblegum smiled at that and said "You're right, lets go home."

* * *

 **A/N:** **And that's a wrap, this was out much faster than I thought it would due to certain** **circumstances happening around the world. I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy, as well as not going outside for bad reasons.**

 **Now the final thing that I wanted to say was that this was the final one shot in this collection. To be honest I have kind of run out of ideas for this one. Which is why this was a longer one shot compared to others that I had made. So this is the end, I hope all of you enjoyed what I had written for you.**

 **And I'll hopefully see all of you on different parts of this website.**

 **This has been LogBook27062000 signing off.**


End file.
